El Final Feliz De Susana
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Perspectiva de Susana. Todos merecen un final feliz, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Podrá Terry dejarse llevar y enamorarse de ella? A él le gusta Susana, pero ¿más que Candy? ¿Por qué dejó a Candy, pudiendo estar con ella? ¡NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el manga de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**El Final Feliz De Susana**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 1.

Yo sabía que Terry no era feliz conmigo. Yo notaba que ya no actuaba como antes, que su ánimo había decaído desde aquella noche en que Candy se fue de nuestras vidas.

-Te elegí a tí, Susana.-me dijo esa noche. Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho y me dejé llevar por los comentarios de mi madre sobre nuestra boda.

-Ya verás, Susana. Él te ama, es cuestión de tiempo que lo note.-me repetía mi madre constantemente.

Yo me convencía de su amor. Pero no podía engañarme; Terry no me amaba. Así que yo, sintiéndome culpable, lloraba todo el tiempo que Terry no estaba conmigo; decidía que lo dejaría en paz, para que se fuera con Candy. Quería su felicidad. No me importaba haberme quedado sin una pierna, porque lo hice por salvar al hombre que amo, pero sí me importaba que él se quedara conmigo por lástima.

Le escribía diario una carta en la que le decía que lo liberaba de su compromiso para que fuera feliz. Pero las rompí todas. Al intentar suicidarme le daba a él y a Candy la oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Pero Terry seguía ahí, a mi lado.

-Oh cielo, me alegra tanto estar contigo.-le dije abrazándolo.

-Susana, estoy muy cansado.-dijo, liberándose de mis brazos.-Buenas noches.

Terry se había mudado conmigo y con mi madre apenas unos días después de que me dieran de alta del hospital con muletas. Yo siempre estaba en mi cuarto, por mi pierna. Antes de que Terry se fuera, yo no hacía nada más que llorar. Y sonreír cuando él estaba cerca. Era una mezcla de sentimientos de culpa y obsesión.

Mi madre también me molestaba bastante. No estoy segura de que ella quisiera lo mejor para mí, porque lo mejor para todos hubiera sido dejar ir a Terry y no tenerlo atado a mí por una obligación moral que mi madre le inventó.

Terry bebía mucho. Llegaba muy tarde y ya casi no lo veía. Los cuidados de la primer semana desaparecían y yo veía a un borracho queriendo ser actor en vez de lo que Terry era.

-Terry, ¿estás borracho de nuevo?

-Sí. Adiós Susana.-dijo saliendo de la casa. Eso fue lo último que me dijo en un dos semanas, porque esa noche se fue.

Al otro día desperté con mi madre a lado de mi cama, sentada en una silla de mi cómoda.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Terry?-hubo una pausa y silencio. Mi madre bajó la cabeza- ¡Mamá! ¿Se fue? Me dejó, ¿verdad?-rompí en llanto en mi cama.

-Susana yo...-dijo tratando de abrazarme. La aparté.

-Quiero estar sola, por favor.-abrazaba mi almohada, ahogando mis lágrimas.

-Está bien. Estaré abajo. Tranquila mi niña. Terry regresará.-salió de mi cuarto.

Lloré. Al medio día mi madre fue a tocar a mi habitación.

-Susana, hablé al teatro y Terry no se presentó. La prensa ya sabe y lo publicarán mañana en el diario. Susana ábreme por favor.-seguía llamando a la puerta, pero yo no abrí.

Me quedé dormida llorando. Y lloré otros dos días seguidos sin salir de mi habitación ni comer ni dejar entrar a nadie. Estaba más deprimida que nunca. Quería a Terry. Quería estar al rededor de sus brazos, perderme en sus ojos y creerme su amor.

¡Lo amaba tanto! No podía pensar en estar con alguien que no fuera él. Y no lo entendía. Si él hubiera querido ser feliz con Candy, no le hubiera importado mi accidente. Tal vez me hubiera mandado dinero o cosas parecidas, pero no había necesidad de renunciar a su amor por Candy. Aunque, siendo honesta, nunca se lo dije.

Amaba a Terry. Yo quería que él fuera feliz pero y ¿si su felicidad era lejos de mí? Entonces, por el amor que sentía, lo mejor fue que se fuera. Era mejor dejarlo en libertad. La vida de Terry siempre había sido difícil como para todavía cargar conmigo. Recordé todas las cartas que rompí donde le decía que fuera con Candy. Ahora él ya no estaba y tenía que seguir adelante. Nunca dejaría de amarlo, pero no podía derrumbarme, mi vida aún valía la pena. Me merecía ser feliz con alguien que me amara de verdad, no alguien que me tuviera lástima.

Me levanté de mi cama al tercer día. Tomé mis muletas y salí de mi cuarto.

-Mamá, vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mi madre estaba en la sala, leyendo. Cuando me vio tiró su libro y se levantó inmediatamente. Sus ojos se abrieron igual que su boca.

-Susana estás...-se acercaba vacilante hacia las escaleras.

-Oh madre, estoy bien. Pero tengo mucha hambre. ¿Podemos desayunar?-dije mientras terminaba de bajar y caminaba hacia ella. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó llorando.

-Creí que nunca volverías a caminar. Mi Susana, mi bella Susana está caminando de nuevo.-decía mientras lloraba y pasa sus dedos entre mi cabello.

-Me siento mucho mejor. En realidad estoy muy animada.-le dije soltándola.

Tomé mis muletas y caminé hacia el comedor. Desde mi accidente no había pisado el comedor. Me sentía muy agotada físicamente como para caminar hasta allí en muletas.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Quieres que te lea? Lo que tú quieras, cielo.-insistió mi madre mientras desayunábamos fruta.

-No. Quiero ir al doctor.

-¿Al doctor? Pero ¿no dijiste que ya te sentías mejor?-su semblante cambió a preocupada.

-Sí. Pero quiero ir a informarme sobre mi prótesis. ¿Cuándo crees que me la puedan poner?

-Susana… ¿Estás segura? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu accidente, podemos esperar más.

-Estoy segura, madre. Quiero ir de una vez. Debo comenzar mi vida. Ya terminé, subiré a cambiarme para irnos.-le dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

Revisé mis vestidos. La mitad habían sido regalos de Terry. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Tomé el favorito de mi madre, de color rosa y manga larga, y me cepillé el cabello. Seguía peinándome con dos colitas y mis listones rojos.

Llegamos al hospital en el coche que me había regalado un admirador. Antes de mi accidente, siempre me mandaban flores, chocolates y muchos detalles. Un millonario que me dijo estaba enamorado de mí me regaló el coche. Yo intenté devolvérselo mil veces, pero se negó, desapareciendo de mi vida. Ése era uno de los pocos secretos que tenía con Terry.

-Hola Susana, qué alegría verte tan mejorada.-dijo el doctor Jones. Siempre era muy amable y cuidadoso. A mí me agradaba mucho.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? Te pregunto porque te veo en verdad muy bien.

-Gracias nuevamente. Pues he estado pensando y quisiera ponerme la prótesis. ¿Cree que sería buena idea?

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido, Susana. En tu caso es una gran idea. De hecho, podríamos ponértela hoy mismo si quieras.-yo sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Claro! Hoy mismo, por favor.

-Entonces pasemos a revisarte.

Me hizo un chequeo general. Dijo que debía estar en condiciones para poder ponerme la pierna.

-Muy bien, estás en perfecto estado. Un poco baja de peso, pero estás en condiciones para la prótesis.

-Perfecto.

-Enfermera, traiga la prótesis de la señorita Marlowe, por favor.

Estaba ansiosa. Volver a caminar. No recuperaría mi pierna, pero eso era lo más parecido. Me sentiría completa de nuevo. La enfermera entró con algo de madera. El doctor Jones la tomó y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Susana, descúbrete por favor.

Me alcé el vestido lo suficiente. Me colocó la prótesis de madera, ajustándola a mi muslo. Pasaron dos minutos y mi desesperación crecía.

-Listo. Ahora intentemos caminar.-dijo mientras se incorporaba. Me ayudó a levantarme.

Al principio fue difícil. Me dolía un poco. Pero sentí el apoyo que me brindaba la prótesis, que era más ligera de lo que imaginé, y me animé a caminar. Di un paso, sin soltar al doctor. Caminaba al fin. Sonreí tanto que lloré. Miré a mi madre que también lloraba.

-Gracias a Dios.-decía mi madre. Yo no dudé en abrazar al doctor.

-¡Muchas gracias doctor!-podría caminar como siempre.

-No hay de qué, Susana. Debes seguir viniendo para ver tu avance, pero creo que será muy favorable. Felicidades.

-Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias.-dije sentándome y todavía llorando. Podría rehacer mi vida.

-Te haré una cita para mañana a ésta hora.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana y muchísimas gracias.

Nos despedimos y fuimos de regreso a la casa.

-Hija, te veo muy recuperada de Terry. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Madre, no te puedo mentir. Yo lo amo mucho. Pero no quiero retenerlo. Jamás dejaré de amarlo, pero quiero que él sea feliz.

-Susana, yo… siento mucho el presionarlo tanto. Fue mi culpa que se fuera. Yo…-la interrumpí.

-No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie. Terry tenía que irse. Y yo sé que todo lo hiciste por tu amor de madre hacia mí.

-Gracias hija. Eres maravillosa. Arriesgaste la vida por el hombre que amas y eso tiene mucho mérito. Mereces un hombre que te ame y te valore.

-Gracias madre. Espero algún día encontrarlo.- "O que Terry recapacite." Pensé, pero no creía que eso fuera posible.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas de teatro. Disfruté mucho la compañía de mi madre. Extrañé un poco a Terry, pero lo imaginaba feliz.

-Bueno, el día ha sido cansado. Iré a descansar un rato. Te amo madre, gracias por todo.-le di un beso en la frente y caminé con mi prótesis a mi cuarto. Me apoyé en el barandal porque no estaba del todo rehabilitada.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en Terry. Lo amaba tanto. Definitivamente nunca lo olvidaría. Soñé con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 2.

Desperté pensando en mi sueño: Terry, en el escenario, decía "si la hubiera amado de verdad, nada me hubiera alejado de ella." Yo caminaba hacia él, caracterizada para actuar. Terry volteaba y miraba a Candy, quien había subido al escenario. Se estrechaban las manos y Candy se alejaba sonriéndome. Terry volteaba hacia mí y me sonreía. Se acercaba a mí... Justo ahí desperté, frustrada.

Bajé a desayunar para luego subir y vestirme para el hospital. Tardé un poco en subir y bajar las escaleras, pero fue menos tiempo que con muletas. Sentí en mi corazón que progresaba. Me puse el vestido naranja que me había dado Terry. Al verme, sentí nostalgia y caminé lo más silenciosa que pude a su habitación.

Parecía muy ordenada a excepción de tres botellas vacías de vino a lado de la cama. Tenía una cómoda café, un armario y un buró. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared que tenía ventana. En realidad, esa habitación era idéntica a la mía, excepto por el color de los muebles, azul con blanco, mientras los míos eran rosa con blanco. En la cómoda tenía muchos papeles y libros; mi libro favorito "Romeo Y Julieta". Caminé y abrí su buró. Encontré una nota. Mi cabeza me decía que no debía leer, que era privado, pero mi curiosidad ganó, sentándome en la cama para leer.

"Querida Susana:

Lamento muchísimo nuestra situación. Perdóname por dejarte, soy un cobarde.

Sé feliz. Terry."

Las lágrimas brotaron sin querer. Me recosté en su cama aferrándome a la nota. Imaginé su cara al escribirme, su tristeza y su confusión. Lloré más. Lo extrañaba tanto y me dolía saberlo desdichado. En ese momento me dolió todo el cuerpo. Lo extrañaba tanto. Pensé en lo infeliz que era a mi lado y lloré aún más. Me di vergüenza, estaba arrepentida por obligarlo a quedarse conmigo.

Después de tres minutos me incorporé secando mis lágrimas y miré el cajón del buró. Había tres papeles, o fotos. Primero estaba la de Candy, supuse cuando ellos estaban en el colegio, porque ella tenía el uniforme. Abajo estaba una de Eleanor Baker, su madre. Y abajo de esa... Una mía. No era una foto, era un recorte de periódico, y me sorprendió mucho. Atrás no decía nada importante, ni en frente. Sólo estaba mi cara, cuando anunciaron el estreno de nuestra primer obra juntos. Me sentí extraña, preguntándome por qué tener una foto mía. Tonto corazón, haciéndose ilusiones de que Terry pudiera sentir algo más por mí. Decidí cerrar todo y salir de ahí.

-Madre, vámonos. Antes de que sea más tarde.-grité mientras caminaba a mi habitación. Al llegar, escondí la nota en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, entre mi ropa.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Subimos al coche y llegamos al hospital. El doctor Jones nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y comenzó el chequeo con varios ejercicios caminando.

-¿Problemas con la prótesis?

-No, doctor, ninguno. Me estoy acostumbrando.

-Me alegro. Todo va perfectamente. Ya puedes irte.

-Muchas gracias doctor. ¿Cuándo vengo de nuevo?

-Mañana, para continuar practicando.

-Gracias por todo, doctor.-dijo mi madre.

-Hasta mañana señora Marlowe.

-Hasta pronto.-dije saliendo del hospital.

-Ese doctor es muy amable, Susana.-dijo mi madre ya que estábamos en el auto camino a casa.-Y muy guapo.

-Supongo. No me he fijado mucho.

-Te trata muy bien y estoy segura que es joven, ¿no crees?

-Es muy buen doctor. Pero no he prestado atención a su físico.-miré a la ventana. Antes sólo prestaba atención al físico de Terry. De mi Terry. Recordaba sus manos, tomando las mías. Sus ojos mirándome y su boca sonriéndome.

-Susana, sé que lo de Terry es muy reciente. Pero no puedes cerrarte para siempre. Sólo te digo que no rechacez nada por Terry, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá.

El resto del día no tuvo novedades. Mi madre leyó el periódico, concentrándose en buscar noticias de Terry, pero nada. Seguimos hablando de sus tiempos de actriz, de mi padre fallecido desde hace ya dos años. Lo extrañaba mucho, y Terry me lo recordaba. Me regresó la nostalgia. Y dormí con su nota en las manos, pensando en él.

Pasó la primera semana. Mi primera semana sin ver a Terry desde que lo conocí. Siete días sin su presencia. Era un soleado domingo y quise salir a dar un paseo con mi madre. Quería estar sonriente y de buen humor, como antes.

Decidí que aún no quería que la prensa me viera caminando, así que fuimos en coche. Después de una hora de pasear, decidimos bajar a tomar un helado, en un restaurante discreto. Justo al entrar una mano me saludaba desde una mesa no muy lejana con un solo ocupante. Era el doctor Jones, así que nos acercamos.

-Hola señora y señorita Marlowe, la veo mucho mejor.

-Me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias doctor.

-Oh, Susana. Deja las formalidades, no estamos en el hospital. Doctor, díganos, ¿cuál es su nombre de pila?-dijo mi madre, dándome un codazo nada discreto.

-Mi nombre completo es James Jones. Pero puede llamarme James. Y a mí tampoco me gustan las formalidades.

-De acuerdo, James. Pero sólo si me llamas Susana, en vez de señorita Marlowe.-le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro.- se quedó mirándome.-Oh, qué descortés soy. Por favor, ¿gustan acompañarme?-se levantó y abrió mi silla.

-Claro, nos encantaría, ¿verdad, Susana?-dijo mi madre al ver que yo me quedaba callada e inmóvil.

-Mmm claro.-dije sentándome. James me ayudó a acomodarme.

Nos sentamos los tres y miré detenidamente al doctor. Era muy atractivo. Cabello oscuro, corto. Ojos también oscuros con mirada seria. Nariz recta y manos grandes. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía. Tenía un aspecto bastante agradable.

-Susana permítame que le diga que ese vestido se le ve precioso.

-Muchas gracias, fue un regalo.-un regalo de Terry. Era uno de nuestros vestidos favoritos.

FLASHBACK

Terry y yo paseábamos por Nueva York una tarde, después de un ensayo. Creo que sólo conmigo hablaba de su madre, pues me contaba anécdotas de ella como actriz. Ése día hablábamos de "Romeo y Julieta" porque a Eleanor, a él y a mí nos gustaban las mismas escenas y los mismos diálogos. Repetíamos nuestros favoritos sin cesar. El simple hecho de su sonrisa alegraba mi día. "Terry no era tan amargado como los demás pensaban. Es a quien yo quiero. Para siempre." Pensé. Pasamos a fuera de una tienda, frente a un aparador. Me detuve al ver un vestido, que me pareció fresco y adorable.

-Ese vestido es hermoso.-le dije.

-Tienes razón, es muy bonito. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-dijo Terry, jalándome hacia la tienda.-Anda, te quedará muy bien.

Entre al probador. El vestido era precioso y fresco, de manga corta color verde y escote circular. Salí a que Terry me viera. Él estaba de pie, recargado en un muro, viendo alrededor. Cuando salí, cambió su postura, de flojera a estar firme.

-Te ves muy hermosa. No es el vestido, eres tú.-dijo provocando mi sonrojo a lo que él sonrió.

-Gracias Terry.-subí mis manos a mis mejillas, tratando de ocultarme. Terry rió ante mi reacción.

-Señorita, envuélvalo para regalo. Me lo llevo.-le dijo a la vendedora. ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando tenía mil detalles?

-Muchas gracias Terry.-me acerqué a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Estaba perdida por él. Haría cualquier cosa por él a cambio de que me quisiera. En cuanto lo besé, él se puso rojo. Me daba motivos para creer que me correspondía. Lo abracé.- Gracias, Terruce Grandchester.

-De nada, niña Marlowe. Ahora ve a cambiarte, hay que tomar un café.-corrí al probador. Desde adentró grité "¡Vamos!"

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sentí que mi corazón se partía y me pregunté si alguna vez volvería a verlo.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Sólo estaba pensando.-dije tratando de no parecer distraída. Sonreí levemente.

-Oh es tarde. Deberán disculparme porque debo ir al hospital. Lo lamento mucho.-dijo levantándose y acomodándose el reloj.

-No se preocupe, lo entendemos.-dijo mi madre.

James se acercó a mí, se agachó y besó mi mano.

-Fue un verdadero placer encontrarla por aquí.-me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias, igualmente.-le sonreí y quizás me sonrojé un poco.

Se despidió de mi madre y salió. Nos quedamos ella y yo a tomar los helados de chocolate y vainilla respectivamente.

-Es muy guapo, definitivamente.-sentenció mi madre. Yo me reí un poco.

Miré a la ventana. Pensando en Terry. Me preguntaba si estaría contento. Si estaría con Candy. Sentí una punzada al imaginarlos juntos, pero esa era su felicidad y yo no podía hacer nada.

Llegamos a casa y yo me fui a mis aposentos. Quería leer un poco. Después de veinte minutos...

-¡Susana! ¡Baja!-gritó mi madre. Terry fue mi primer pensamiento y bajé muy ilusionada, esperando verlo.

Al bajar vi a mi madre oliendo un ramo de rosas rojas en el florero de la mesa central de la casa. Me vio llegar corriendo a abrazarme con un papel entre sus manos.

-¡Susana! ¡Te mandaron flores! Ten la tarjeta.-me la dio. Mi corazón seguía con esperanza de que fuera de Terry.

"Querida Susana:

He comido el mejor helado por el simple hecho de su compañía. Recuerde que tiene una cita hoy.

Su fiel admirador, James Jones."

Sonreí ante el detalle, pero mi corazón entristeció por no saber nada de Terry. Miré a mi madre, que esperaba emocionada. Estiré la nota para que ella la leyera.

-Léela. Son de parte del doctor James.-ella la tomó. Yo caminé a las flores. Eran bonitas pero...

-¡Qué hermoso detalle! Es cuestión de tiempo, Susana. Cuestión de tiempo.-dijo abrazándome. No sabía a qué se refería pero mi decepción no me dejaba hablar.

-Ven, Susana. Hay que hornearle un pastel para llevárselo a la hora de tu consulta.-me jaló del brazo a la cocina.

Ella fue quien hizo el pastel de chocolate, porque yo apenas ayudé, quedándome sumida en mis pensamientos. Mi primer semana sin él y me sentía a morir. Después de un par de horas nos dirigíamos al hospital, con el pastel listo para el doctor.

-Doctor, Susana le ha preparado un pastel en agradecimiento por las flores tan hermosas que mandó.-dijo mi madre, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que yo hubiera podido decir.

-Me alegro que le gustaran. Las compré esperando le gustaran, Susana.

-Fue muy amable. Aquí está el pastel.

-No se hubiera molestado. Me encantará probar algo hecho por ti, pero el ramo de rosas no fue completamente desinteresado. Verás... Tengo una cena importante, el próximo sábado, y me gustaría, con el permiso de tu madre, que me acompañaras.

-Oh, pero... Mi pierna... ¿No te importa...?- "piensa en un pretexto, piensa en un pretexto."

-Susana, eso es lo de menos. La belleza de rostro opaca cualquier defecto. Yo aún no te encuentro ninguno.-me sonrojé. El doctor me estaba coqueteando.

-Susana estará encantada de ir. ¿Verdad, Susana?

-Yo...mmm...yo...-no sabía qué decir.

-Piénselo, no hay prisa. Nos seguiremos viendo en la semana y podrá decirme su decisión más adelante.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Continuamos mi terapia sin ningún pormenor. Pero al llegar a casa, mi madre estaba molesta.

-Susana, ¿por qué no aceptaste? ¿No te das cuenta que le gustas? ¡Desperdicias tu oportunidad de ser feliz!

-¿Crees que ir sea lo mejor?-se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos.

-Susana, hija, ¡date la oportunidad de ser feliz!

-Bueno... Está bien. Iré.-Me abrazó.

-¡Gran decisión, Susana! ¡Sé que él hará que olvides a Terry!-se me congeló el cerebro. Terry. Olvidar a Terry. No podría; nunca. Él estaría presente eternamente en mi mente.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada. Iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Soñé con Terry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Doctor Jones, he decidido aceptar su invitación, si sigue en pie.-le dije al final de mi terapia.

-Claro que sigue en pie. Muchas gracias, Susana. No se arrepentirá.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Los días siguientes mi madre no dejaba de comentar los mil atributos del doctor.

-He oído que es el evento del año. Todos los de la alta sociedad asistirán. Tenemos suerte de que el doctor te invitara. Es un hombre muy amable. Dicen que pasó un año ayudando huérfanos y que fue a la guerra como voluntario…-un millón de cosas de ese tipo. Yo escuchaba, sin prestar atención. Miraba por la ventana, enumerando el millón de cosas que amaba de Terry.

En las terapias, James no se mostraba diferente. Era bastante profesional y me ayudaba sin hacer comentarios impropios. Hasta llegué a pensar que fue una buena decisión ir, pues me distraería un rato.

-Mañana, ¿estará bien que pase por usted a las siete?-me dijo el viernes, después de la terapia.

-Claro, a esa hora está bien.- le dije sonriendo. "Tal vez me la pase bien." Pensé.

-Entonces a las siete. La veo mañana, Susana. Estaré ansioso.

Finalmente el sábado llegó. Me levanté muy tarde, pues probablemente me desvelaría.

-Vamos Susana. Arréglate, ya es tarde.-me dijo mi madre unas quince veces. Finalmente notó mi poco entusiasmo y me metió a bañar ella misma. Después mi vistió, me peinó y me maquilló.

-¿Qué tal quedé?-dije, viendo que ya faltaba muy poco para las siete.

-Oh Susana, qué importa lo que tú pienses. Importa lo que el doctor piense. Y pensará que estás preciosa.

-Mmmm bueno, gracias madre.- en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Debe ser él! ¡Debe ser él!-bajó corriendo las escaleras, como si la cita fuera para ella. Escuché que abría la puerta y voces.- ¡SUSANA! ¡BAJA YA!-gritó. Creo los vecinos la escucharon.

Bajé las escaleras, cuidando no tropezarme con el largo vestido. Era rosa pastel, sin mangas con escote de corazón. Le rogué al cielo porque el escote no fuera tan pronunciado como creía. Mi madre me puso un collar con un rubí y guantes. Seguramente no veía fea. Mi cabello estaba sujetado por una diadema que hacía juego. James lucía "apuesto", de traje, muy arreglado. Era el tipo de hombre por el que toda mujer aceptaría dejar a su actual pareja. Menos yo, claro.

-Luces hermosísima.-dijo besando mi mano.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Nos vamos?-me ofreció su brazo.

-Claro.

-Prometo traerla temprano. Hasta pronto.-dijo y salimos de la casa para abordar el coche.

Llegamos a un gran hotel, el más famoso de Nueva York. En la sala de fiesta sería el evento. James me comentó que era una cena en nombre del alcalde y que asistiría gente muy rica. Al llegar, saludamos a varios señores, con los cuales James me presentaba y se limitaban a hacerme cumplidos. Después nos sentamos para cenar.

-¡¿Susana?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-era esa voz tan conocida, tan esperada por mí. Me giré de mi silla y ahí estaba él. Más guapo que nunca, mirando a James. Yo me quedé muda, a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero Terry se dirigió al doctor, propinándole un golpe en la nariz.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 3**

-¡¿Susana?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- era esa voz tan conocida, tan esperada por mí. Me giré de mi silla y ahí estaba él. Más guapo que nunca, mirando a James. Yo me quedé muda, a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero Terry se dirigió al doctor, propinándole un golpe en la nariz.

-¿Para eso regresé? ¿Tan poco te duró tu amor por mí? Eres igual de falsa que todas. Renuncié al amor de mi vida por tu maldita culpa y tú ya tienes consuelo. ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Tú y tu madre tienen la culpa! ¿Al fin me dejarás en paz? ¡No quiero volver a verte, maldita hipócrita!- yo no entendía nada. Tomó varias copas y botellas y las lanzó al suelo, provocando muchos vidrios en el piso. Las lágrimas salían sin control.

Por el caminar de Terry noté que estaba sumamente borracho. Su cuerpo se movía de lado a lado, balanceándose, y su ropa parecía gastada. James se levantó, tomando por sorpresa a Terry y le golpeó.

-¡No le permito que le hable así a la señorita!-dijo James.

-¿Señorita?-dijo Terry sarcásticamente. Lloré aún más. Esto no podía pasarme. Terry nunca me había insultado.

-Terry...-dije con un hilo de voz. Las palabras se perdían en mi lengua, y me sentía incapaz de decir algo.

-¡Cállate!-James me defendió.

Otro golpe para Terry, ahora en el estómago. Terry logró defenderse y dar un golpe a James en la cara, luego otro en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo. Terry caminó hacia él y se agachó para seguir golpeándole la cara. Pude ver, a través de mis lágrimas, cómo James cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo perdía movilidad. Si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido, la carrera de Terry estaría acabada. Movida por proteger su reputación, me levanté de la silla, me agaché y traté de jalar un brazo de Terry.

-¡Terry, déjalo! ¡Vas a matarlo!- trataba de detenerlo.-Terry, por favor, ¡suéltalo!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres una...- Terry zafó su brazo de los míos, y con ése mismo brazo me empujó. Caí con todo mi peso en mis manos y brazos, cortándome con las copas rotas que había arrogado Terry.

Vi que, al fin, unos hombres jalaban a Terry y otros se llevaban a James. Lloré con más fuerza y me desmayé.

Desperté al otro día. El sol entrando por mi ventana lastimaba mis ojos. Tenía vendas en mi brazo y mis manos. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Tenía incluso puesta mi pijama.

-¿Susana? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?-era mi madre. Se acercaba a mí y me ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente.-Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué pasó?-toda la noche anterior me vino de golpe a la mente.-Oh mamá, ¿cómo está, dónde está?-empecé a llorar. Terry. Terry.

-James está bien. Te mandó unas flores, las puse en la cómoda. Dijo que vendría en la tarde a verte.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Terry! ¡¿Dónde está Terry?! ¡¿Cómo está Terry?! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se enteró la prensa?-Terry. Terry.

-Susana, por Dios. ¿Después de cómo te trató anoche aún te preocupas por él? No seas tonta, Susana, ya despierta. Te trató peor que...- la interrumpí, no quería oírla.

-Mamá, yo lo amo. Más que a nada. Por favor, te suplico, dime cómo está.-mi voz se perdía entre mis sollozos.-Si me lo dices lo dejaré en paz, nunca volveré a hablar de él, pero dime cómo está.-cerré los ojos. No podía pensar en perderlo de nuevo.-Madre, lo amo.

-Está afuera. Quería... Bueno, estaba afuera. No sé qué quiere. No deberías recibirlo. Lo he echado varias veces, no sé si siga ahí.-dijo mi mamá levantándose de la silla a lado de mi cama y caminando a la puerta.

-Mamá, te pido me dejes verlo. Por favor. Sólo eso te pido. Haré lo que quieras, sólo déjame verlo.-no podía perderlo. Él lo era todo.

-Sólo unos minutos.-ella abrió la puerta y unos segundos después él entró.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Aún si escucharlo yo ya lo había perdonado. Sentí que la culpable, la que hacía todo mal era yo, no él. Él nunca hacía mal las cosas. Era... Perfecto. Era como si todo el dolor desapareciera y sólo existiéramos él y yo.

-Susana... Yo... Lo siento. No debí tratarte así, no tengo excusa. Ayer que llegué y el ama de llaves me dijo en dónde estabas yo... No sé... Me enojé mucho. Tomé mucho, además. Perdóname.

-Oh Terry... Yo...-quería decirle que lo amaba, que no tenía nada que perdonar. Pero se acercó y puso su dedo en mis labios callándome.

-Déjame terminar, ¿sí? Desaparecí porque fui a ver a Candy. Pero me encontré con un amigo que me hizo entrar en razón. Decidí regresar para continuar por el camino que elegí. Y yo... Te hice una promesa... Cumpliré mi palabra. Me quedaré contigo, ¿sí?-se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¡Terry! ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte! Si salí con el doctor fue por compromiso. Yo...nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ti.-dije abrazándolo.

-Susana...yo... –deshizo el abrazo, viéndome a los ojos.-Yo no te amo. Yo estoy enamorado de Candy. Si estoy contigo es porque tengo una palabra que pienso cumplir. ¿Me aceptas así?-nunca me había hablado así. Me sorprendió mucho su honestidad.

-Terry, ¿hay alguna oportunidad o esperanza de que algún día olvides a Candy?-¿y me ames a mí? Pensé, pero no se lo diría.

-Supongo. Debo olvidarla, es lo mejor. Pero no será fácil, y tardaré mucho. Te prometo intentarlo.-esas palabras bastaron para enamorarme más.

-Oh Terry, la olvidarás, estoy segura. Si me dejas ayudarte... Yo sé que no soy como ella... Sé que lo de mi pierna...- comencé a llorar. La verdad era que me consideraba menos bonita que Candy.

-No pienses en eso. A mí no me importa. Menos porque lo hiciste por salvarme. No garantizo olvidarla. Pero puedo intentarlo.

-Gracia Terry. No sé cómo vivir sin ti. Sólo dame una oportunidad.-me acomodé en su pecho, mientras mis lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas.-Terry, puedo vivir sin ti. Estas semanas fueron horribles. No me vuelvas a dejar, por favor.

-No lo haré. Me quedaré contigo, Susana.-sonaba triste. Pero yo estaba feliz. Estaba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba tanto.

El ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió. Era mi madre.

-Susana, es tarde. Debes descansar, pídele a...-volteó a ver a Terry despectivamente.-Terry... Que se vaya.

-Terry, ¿quieres quedarte?-le dije sonriendo. Terry sonrió por mi "rebeldía".

-En realidad debo ir al teatro. Pero vendré para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo levantándose y besándome en la frente.

-Claro. Mucha suerte, te irá muy bien, estoy segura.-le dije.

-Gracias. Hasta la cena, cuídate. Con permiso.-salió de mi habitación. Mi madre cerró la puerta, quedándose conmigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ¿Cómo que va a regresar para cenar?-mi madre se acercaba a la silla. Estaba molesta.

-Lo lógico. Terry regresará a vivir aquí, conmigo.-dije fingiendo arreglarme el cabello.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? ¡¿Después de cómo te trató?! ¡Casi mata al doctor Jones a golpes!-ahora estaba histérica.-Ese muchacho es de lo peor. Es un...

-Madre, no te permito que hables mal de él en frente de mí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo lo amo. Lo amo tanto que casi me suicido para que él fuera feliz.-yo ya había vuelto a llorar y mi madre gimoteaba.-Trata de entender. Él acepta quedarse conmigo y yo…creo tener una oportunidad. Quiere olvidarla y… yo lo ayudaré.

-Susana, él no te…

-Ya lo sé. Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Pero tengo fe en ganarme su corazón. No se lo he dicho pero…Si después de intentar todo no consigue olvidarla, yo lo dejaré en paz.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo intentaré que la olvide, pero si no puede, me rendiré y lo dejaré libre de su promesa para que vuelva con ella. Sé que es egoísta retenerlo así, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz a su lado. Si él la sigue amando después yo… lo dejaré ser feliz.

-Susana, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-Pues lo siento, porque así lo haré. Ahora sal de mi habitación, no quiero oír que me reclames nada.

Continuará…

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza. Honestamente no sabía si continuar escribiéndola, porque sé que hay muchas personas que no están de acuerdo con mi historia. Sin embargo, yo creo que todos merecen una oportunidad de ser felices, y creo también que, como Candy se queda con Albert, Terry merecía ser feliz con alguien como Susana.

Ponerse en el lugar de Susana es muy complicado y difícil, pues ella en verdad ama mucho a Terry, y su amor es muy intenso y masoquista. La historia tiene mucho llanto y algo de violencia (como el empujón de Terry), pero un final bonito. Además también hablaré de Candy y Albert, pero más adelante. Sé que es una historia complicada pero hay que darle una oportunidad. Estoy segura que a más de uno le agradará que Terry y Susana se queden juntos y FELICES.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 4**

-Pues lo siento, porque así lo haré. Ahora sal de mi habitación, no quiero oír que me reclames nada.

Nada iba a empañar mi felicidad.

-Susana, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que seas feliz con alguien que te ame.

-Amo a Terry. Nunca lo voy a poder olvidar. Quiero intentarlo. Él... Está dispuesto a intentarlo. Por favor mamá. Ayúdame. Por favor-no sé en qué momento había vuelto a llorar.

-Es que entiende. Él nunca te va a amar. No puedes estar con alguien que no te ame. El doctor James...-le interrumpí.

-Gracias. Adiós.-salió de mi habitación.

No podía dormir. Mi conciencia no me dejaba. Amaba mucho a Terry, tanto que sabía que ya no podría ser feliz sin él. Espera... Las semanas pasadas... Bueno, no era precisamente feliz pero... Yo...

Terry lo era todo. No podía pensar en alguien más que no fuera él. Pero, por otro lado, era muy triste amar a alguien que no te corresponde. ¿Por qué lo amo si no me corresponde? Porque no lo amo para que me corresponda, sino porque quiero amarlo. No me importaba sufrir o llorar si lo tenía cerca. Si yo hubiera sido Candy jamás lo hubiera dejado.

Pero, a pesar de todo mi amor por él, ¿era justo lo que yo le estaba haciendo? Después de todo él no me amaba, ni una tercera parte de la que yo lo amaba. Él no quería estar conmigo. Él iba a sacrificar su vida y su felicidad por mí. ¿Yo no podía hacer eso? ¿No lo amaba lo suficiente como para que fuera feliz con Candy? Sí.

Pensé en Candy. Ella me había salvado de suicidarme. Le arruiné su oportunidad con Terry. Empecé a llorar. Me sentí pésima por Candy. Terry no me había hablado de ella antes. De hecho yo sólo sospechaba que ella existía pero no estuve segura hasta que la vi. Bueno, saber que Terry tenía novia no hubiera evitado que me enamorara de él. Pobre Candy. No se merecía esto. No sólo arruinaba la felicidad de Terry, sino también la de Candy.

¿Candy seguiría pensando en él? Probablemente. Igual que Terry en ella. Y yo en medio de los dos. Lo mejor sería dejar a Terry libre... Para estar con ella. Y yo... Bueno, con el tiempo... Tal vez con mucha paciencia... Tendría que ser feliz viendo feliz a Terry.

Lloré mucho. Por mi decisión. Dejar a Terry era lo mejor, moralmente hablando. Pero me dolía mucho. Mi corazón se rompía; me dolía el pecho, físicamente. Sentía una opresión, como si me estrujaran el corazón. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. El nudo en la garganta era fuerte, y no me dejaba pasar saliva. Me senté en la cama, abrazando mi almohada. Sollozaba. Ocultaba mi cara, mojando mi almohada. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Era como si mi padre volviera a morir. Tendría que sobreponerme, a eso y a mi pierna.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Lo único que había hecho fue estar perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que no me correspondía. Ése fue mi error. Y ser egoísta. ¿Era muy egoísta por pedirle una oportunidad? Quizás no, pero no se lo pedía en las circunstancias correctas. Haría lo mejor. Para ellos dos, no para mí. Dos contra uno, pensé con ironía.

No quise salir a comer. Mi mamá llamó a la puerta pero fingí estar dormida. Ella no quiso despertarme. Pensé que era mejor así. No quería darle explicaciones. Me quedé dormida. Soñé con Terry, sonriendo. Pensaba que, por su sonrisa, valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis sueños.

-Quiero dormir, mamá.-dije sin siquiera moverme. Apenas había alzado la voz.

-Soy yo, Susana. Terry. ¿Estás bien?-Terry. Era Terry. Mi Terry. No, no era "mi" Terry. Era... El Terry de Candy. Lloré sin pensarlo.

-Ya voy.-dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí. Bajo en seguida.-dije, limpiando mis lágrimas.

Me levanté de la cama. ¿Le diría de una vez? No, tenía una mejor idea. Hablaría con Candy. Le escribiría una carta, disculpándome y preguntándole por sus sentimientos. Sí, eso sería mejor. Lo escribiría en cuanto terminara de cenar.

Me arreglé un poco, cepillándome el cabello. En ese momento me percaté que no me había duchado pero no me importó. Tampoco había ido al doctor. Bueno, ya iría mañana. Le pediría a James que mandara la carta, no quería que mi madre se enterara y no me sentía segura como para salir sola.

Cuando bajé, vi a mi madre y a Terry ya sentados sin tocar la comida. Terry me vio bajando con la boca abierta.

-¿Susana... Estás...?-dijo acercándose a las escaleras.

-Sí. Cuando te fuiste me puse una prótesis. Voy poco a poco, pero espero poder caminar mejor pronto.-le dije sonriendo. Estaba contenta de enseñarle mi progreso.

-Me alegro mucho, Susana. Fue lo mejor.-dijo.

Me ayudó a terminar de bajar las escaleras y a sentarme. Terry se sentaba siempre en la cabecera de la mesa, pues era el único hombre en la casa, y mi madre y yo a su lado cada una. La cena empezó sin pormenores. No me apetecía mucho hablar, pero recordé que él fue al teatro y eso me dio curiosidad.

-Oye Terry y ¿cómo te fue en el teatro?

-Muy bien, gracias. Va a empezar otra temporada de "Romeo y Julieta" y ya tengo el papel.-sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué bien! Sabía que todo iría bien. Felicidades, la compañía tiene al mejor actor.-dije riendo un poco. Me gustaba verlo feliz.

-Muchas gracias, Susana.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo.

-¿Mañana irás a ensayar?-le dije. No quería que me acompañara a la terapia.

-Sí. Espero llegar a la cena. ¿Tú tienes algo que hacer?

-Sí, voy a ir a mi terapia. Hoy no fui, no me sentí muy bien. ¿Me acompañarás mañana temprano?-volteé a ver a mi madre. Ella lució sorprendida.

-¿Yo?-asentí con la cabeza.-Claro.

-Gracias.-le dije y terminamos de cenar.

-Bueno, me siento cansada. Me retiro a descansar. Buenas noches Terry-le di un beso en la mejilla. Caminé hasta mi madre.- Buenas noches madre.

Caminé a las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Al entrar, sin mirar si Terry entraba a su cuarto o no, lloré. Lo notaba entusiasmado con algo, finalmente. Y me pregunté, masoquistamente, lo feliz que se pondría al estar con Candy. Eso sólo provocó que llorara más fuerte. Recordé la carta, y me levanté, prendiendo mi vela, para escribirla. Después de miles de tachones y de hojas terminé una carta mojada con mis lágrimas.

_"Querida Candy:_

_Sé que encontrarás extraño que te escriba una carta, pero primero déjame pedirte perdón. Te alejé de Terry más de una vez y eso fue muy egoísta. Mi intención nunca fue hacerles daño o hacerlos sufrir. No busco justificarme pero yo estoy muy enamorada de Terry. Debes saber que él hace unas semanas (como un mes) fue a buscarte, dejándolo todo. No sé si te vio o no (creo que no) pero regresó y lo veo igual de deprimido. Él mismo me dijo que te ama, que se queda conmigo por compromiso. Al principio me sentí feliz por tenerlo pero es egoísta. Hoy fue al teatro y ya tiene el protagónico de Romeo, está muy feliz por eso. Pero te escribo por su otra felicidad. La felicidad que tenía contigo y les quité. Quiero saber si tú aún lo amas y, en caso de ser así, pedirte que lo busques, que vengas a Nueva York a verlo. Si necesitas dinero yo tengo ahorros y te mandaré el boleto del tren. No hay trampas ni nada. Sólo quiero que Terry sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Por favor responde la carta lo más pronto posible y no le escribas nada a Terry. Me iré poco antes de que llegues (ya nos pondremos de acuerdo) y, si quieres, le explicarás tú._

_Perdona a ésta chica enamorada y no correspondida._

_Sinceramente, Susana Marlowe."_

Me quedé dormida llorando, como de costumbre.

-Susana, levántate, ya es tarde.-mi madre golpeaba a la puerta. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, viendo al sol entrar por mi ventana. Mi madre abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Susana. Levántate, para ir de una vez con James.-dijo mientras mi dama de compañía entraba a mi baño para prepararlo.

-Buenos días. Ya voy. Sólo me baño.

-Te esperamos para desayunar.-dijo en la puerta.

-No. Dile a Terry que se adelante. Quiero tomar un largo baño.-le mentí. No quería el baño, quería acostumbrarme a no verlo más.

-Mhmmm qué extraño. ¿Segura?-asentí. –Bueno, está bien. Yo te espero.

Entré al baño y, mientras me lavaba el cabello, lloré más. No entendía cómo es que mis ojos no se secaban. Tardé una hora. Quería salir antes pero quería que Terry se fuera. Pensaba en James, si me ayudaría con la carta. Finalmente salí y empecé a vestirme sola. También a ponerme la prótesis. Estuve lista y bajé a desayunar. Sólo estaba mi madre leyendo; Terry ya se había ido.

-¿Lista? Ahí está tu desayuno.-dijo señalando un plato de avena. Me senté y comí sin hablar.

-Susana, te noto extraña. ¿Estás bien?-me dijo muy seria.

-Claro. Sólo que quiero ver a James para disculparme.-a mí mamá le brillaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.-Le invitaré un helado, ¿sí?

-¡Qué gran idea! Estoy completamente de acuerdo.-ella suspiró.-Al fin piensas con la cabeza.

Acabé la avena y salimos de la casa. Yo llevaba una bolsita a juego con mi vestido rosa. En la bolsita llevaba dinero para los helados y, por supuesto, la carta. Pensé que James aceptaría más fácilmente si me portaba amable con él.

-¡Doctor Jones! Estábamos tan preocupadas por usted. Susana ayer no se sintió bien, por eso no vinimos. Pero qué alegría que usted se vea tan bien. Las flores que le envió a Susana son hermosas.-dijo sentándose en su consultorio.

-Hola doctor.-le sonreí tímidamente.-Lamento mucho lo del sábado. No pensé que…-me interrumpió.

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte. Y dime James, por favor.-me sonrió. Era una sonrisa muy sincera.

-Muchas gracias. Y, para limar asperezas, te invito a tomar un helado después de mi terapia.-le guiñé un ojo. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Estaría encantado. Pero yo pagaré.-me guiñó. Mi madre nos miraba encantada.

La terapia transcurrió como normalmente.

-Deben disculparme, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa. Ya saben, limpiar y… cosas así. Bueno me voy. No le importaría acompañar a Susana a un taxi, ¿verdad, doctor?-qué pretexto tan tonto.

-De ninguna manera, yo la llevaré a su casa. Claro, si está de acuerdo.-me miraron ambos.

-Ah, claro. No hay problema por mí.-dije sonriendo.

-La cuida mucho, doctor. Confío en usted.-dijo ella guiñándonos un ojo. Los dos reímos cuando ella se fue.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo James ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Llegamos a la heladería en la que lo vi una vez. Nos sentamos y yo pedimos dos helados de chocolate.

-En verdad estoy apenada por el sábado. No tenía idea de que Terry llegara.-le dije cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes. Pero, ¿qué es Terry de ti? Si puedo saber, claro.-pensé que no había motivos para esconderle la verdad.

-No será nada. Él no me ama. Yo estoy enamorada de él. Le salvé la vida, por eso perdí mi pierna. Él tenía novia, pero la dejó para cuidarme y pues… hacerse cargo de mí. Pero tomaba mucho y un día se fue. No lo vi en un mes, hasta el sábado.

-Había leído algo en un periódico, pero no sabía si era cierto.-dijo algo triste.

-Pues, desafortunadamente lo es, jajá.-reí sarcásticamente.

-No deberías estar con él. Hay muchos otros hombres que te amarán, no tienes por qué conformarte.-dijo tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Gracias. Y… pues…en cierta forma por eso debo pedirte un favor.-le miré seria. Él también estaba serio pero no soltó mi mano.

-Dime.

-Necesito que-saqué de mi bolsa la carta.-mandes ésta carta por correo a Chicago.-la acerqué a sus manos.

-Claro. Pero ¿por qué no le dijiste a tu madre?-lo miré confundida.-No es que me moleste, no me malentiendas. Me alegra mucho que confíes en mí, pero es curiosidad.

-Esa carta…es para la novia de Terry. Bueno, exnovia, gracias a mí.-le sonreí tristemente.-Quiero que… Terry sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

-Susana…-me tomó de ambas manos, besándolas.-Eres la mejor persona que conozco.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo. En fin, ¿lo harás?-nuestras manos seguían tomadas.

-Por supuesto.-me sonrió.

-Muchísimas gracias. ¿Crees que sea una buena decisión?-le pregunté.-Es que no tengo amigas a quien confiarles ésto y mi madre no era la más indicada.

-Lo mejor es lo que los haga felices a todos. Si tu crees que es lo mejor, entonces hazlo.-me dijo sonriente.

-Será mejor irnos, ya es un poco tarde y supongo debes volver al consultorio.

-Me tomé el resto del día pero si ya quieres que te lleve yo...-le interrumpí.

-Ahh entonces podemos quedarnos un rato más, ¿no?-sonreí.

-Por supuesto. Susana yo... Quisiera invitarte a comer.

-¿Hoy?-él asintió.-Claro. ¿Pero cómo le aviso a mi madre que no llegaré a comer?-pretexto, piensa en otro pretexto mejor.

-Puedo mandar a alguien de mi servidumbre o a mi chofer a avisarle.-dijo confiado.

-¿Servidumbre? Pensé que eras más... Modesto.-dije confundida.

-El hecho de que sea doctor no significa que sea pobre. Además soy hijo único y mi padre era muy rico. Yo heredé toda su fortuna, pero no es algo que me guste comentar.

-Entiendo.

-Entonces le pediré al chofer que vaya a avisar a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.-dije y él salió. No tardó lo suficiente como para que me diera tiempo de pensar en un pretexto.

-¿Lo esperamos o quieres caminar?

-Pero... Mi pierna...-dije. Pensé que le daría algo de vergüenza salir a caminar conmigo.

-Te hace bien caminar, vamos.-me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

-¿No te da... Pena?-dije cabizbaja.

-Susana, por favor. ¿No te da pena que te vean a ti, tan hermosa, con un pobre doctor?-reí un poquito.

-Ya vámonos.-me sonrojé. No quise agradecer el cumplido porque me pondría más roja.

Caminamos un poco sin hablar hasta que llegamos a un restaurante. Se veía muy acogedor. Durante la comida hablamos un poco de su trabajo, de la evolución de mi pierna. Él decía que con otro mes de terapia podría caminar perfectamente. Terminamos de comer.

-Bueno, ya debo irme.-le dije.

-Por supuesto. Vamos.-dijo ayudándome a levantarme. Pagó la cuent y nos fuimos a mi casa en el coche.

Al llegar a la puerta bajamos los dos.

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todo. Disfruté mucho la tarde. Eres un buen amigo.-le dije. Remarqué el "amigo".

-Gracias Susana. Yo también me la pasé muy bien.-dijo besando mi mano.

-James, no te olvides de la carta.-le dije mientras entraba a la casa.

-Claro que no. Ahora mismo la entrego.-dijo subiendo al coche. Yo me quedé en la puerta despidiéndolo con la mano. Finalmente entré a casa. Mi madre estaba dormida en el sillón de la sala. Traté de no despertarla...

-¡SUSANA! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Verdad que es un amor? ¡Estoy tan contenta! Estaba muy feliz cuando me dijo su chofer que te irías a comer con él. ¡Qué felicidad!-dijo abrazándome.

-Sólo es mi amigo. Tú sabes que yo amo a Terry.-dije triste.

-Susana...-la interrumpí.

-Iré a mi habitación.-subí corriendo.

Me senté en la cama y me quité la prótesis. Me puse la pijama y me acosté. No tenía sueño pero en cualquier momento llegaría Terry. No quería verlo.

Me quedé dormida llorando. Soñé con él.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 5**

-Susana. Susana, abre por favor. Susana.-decía Terry afuera de mi habitación mientras tocaba la puerta golpeándola repetidas veces. Se me había olvidado que había cerrado con llave.

-Susana, cariño, abre. ¿Estás bien?-decía mi mamá.

No quería que se preocuparan, menos Terry, pero me sentía muy triste. Dejar a Terry era lo más difícil que experimentaba y mi corazón dolía. Sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar en silencio. Vi mi reloj en la mesa de noche. Eran las siete de la noche, hora de cenar.

-Susana, si no abres derribaré la puerta.-dijo Terry muy serio.

No quería que se lastimara por mis tonterías.

-Perdón, ya voy.-dije controlando mi voz. Rápidamente me puse la prótesis y caminé a la puerta. No reparé en que tenía puesta sólo mi pijama pero tampoco me hubiera importado.

En cuanto abrí la puerta unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura, sosteniendo mi peso, para ayudarme por la prótesis. Subí mis brazos hasta su cuello. Inmediatamente olí su aroma, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Era el aroma más varonil del mundo, que me hacía sentir segura y en casa. Oculté mi rostro un poco, para que no viera mis lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondías? Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado.-dijo Terry sin soltarme, hablando arriba de mi cabello.

Suspiré sin darme cuenta, pues seguía tratando de controlar mi llanto. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca lo iba a perder.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?-dijo Terry deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarme a la cara. Secó una de mis lágrimas con su mano, grande y varonil. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraban mis ojos verdes. No podía creer que incluso cuando él tenía tanta tristeza en el rostro yo lo siguiera encontrando eternamente apuesto. No pude controlarme más y lloré más fuerte abrazándolo de nuevo. Prácticamente me arrojé a sus brazos.

-Perdóname Terry. Perdón.-le dije lo más quedo que pude.

-¿De qué hablas, Susana?-me dijo tocando mi cabello con una de sus manos.

No podía decirle mi plan. La sorpresa se arruinaría. Además, Candy aún tenía que contestarme. Decidí no confesar nada. Deshice el abrazo para mirarlo a la cara, después de secar todas mis lágrimas.

-Perdóname por... Estar tan sentimental. Recordé a mi padre y me deprimí mucho. Perdón por preouparte.-le dije ya más tranquila.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.-dijo sonriendo.-Tranquila. ¿Vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre.-dijo

-Claro. Bajaré en pijama, estoy muy cansada.-dije y Terry me ofreció su brazo.

No era que necesitara mucho apoyo pero abusé de su amabilidad y me abracé a él. Terry se mostraba amable y complaciente, pero nunca feliz. No se mostraría feliz hasta que no estuviera con... Bueno, con Candy. Y ese pensamiento me entristeció. Seguía ayudándome hasta llegar a mi silla.

-¿Qué tal tu terapia?-dijo Terry mientras comía. Miré a mi madre tratando de indicarle que se callara, pero mi madre ya no hablaba en frente de Terry. Seguía enojada, al parecer. No había dicho nada y se había limitado a caminar detrás de nosotros, ajena a toda la situación.

-Bien. Salí por un helado y también fui a comer. Y ¿tú?-dije antes de que Terry pudiera preguntar otra cosa.

-Bien, los ensayos van muy bien. El papel de Julieta lo tiene Karen, obviamente. Se porta cada día más odiosa, eso es lo único que no soporto. Pero no dejaré que ella me arruine lo que más me gusta: actuar.-pude ver el enojo de Terry. Era siempre muy apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Un motivo para amarle más.

-Karen siempre ha sido así. A mí nunca me cayó bien.-le dije.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Mi madre comía a prisa.

-Y ¿cuándo será el estreno?-le dije no muy animada. Mi humor no era grandioso ese día.

-La compañía planea que sea muy pronto. Quizás un par de semanas, porque todos los ensayos marchan bien.

-Me alegro.-dije sinceramente. Yo... Quería que él fuera feliz.

-Con permiso y buenas noches.-dijo mi madre mirándonos fríamente a ambos. Ni siquiera un beso ni nada. Después se fue. Yo no dije nada, sólo terminé mi avena.

-Susana, ¿no haz pensado en... volver a actuar?-dijo Terry mirándome a los ojos.

-No. La verdad no creo hacerlo más. No está en mis planes, por así decirlo.-le dije triste. Miré fijamente mi plato, tratando de verme triste para que Terry no me preguntara nada. Él tampoco tenía mucho interés, porque no dijo nada.

No era que no quisiera, es que ya no podría. En cuanto Candy llegara a Nueva York yo me iría y no se me ocurría otro lugar donde montaran obras como Broadway. Mejor me iría a vivir a un pueblito o un lugar apartado de la prensa o la sociedad.

-Bueno, hay tiempo para pensarlo.

-Iré a dormir. Buenas noches Terry.-dije levantándome, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Al entrar a mi habitación me volví a cuestionar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No entendía cómo era que amar tanto podía doler así. Daría cuaquier cosa por no haberme enamorado nunca de Terry, para no sufrir como sufría por no ser correspondida y, además, saberme la causante de su tristeza. Sí, yo estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ayudar a Terry a estar con Candy era lo mejor. Y después viviría sola; tal vez me haría monja. Reconocía que James, a pesar de conocerme poco, me quería o al menos me gustaba. Pero ni siquiera su amabilidad y su cariño me haría olvidar a Terry. No podría estar con alguien que no fuera él, así que me condenaba a estar sola.

Tratando de distraerme y no pensar en Terry, pensé en cómo me mantendría viviendo lejos de todo. Pensé que tal vez podía publicar una de mis obras de teatro (sólo había escrito tres pero era muy penosa y nadie las había visto jamás) y si tenían éxito ganaría algo para mantenerme. También pensé en ser enfermera, como Candy, pero sentí que me faltaba vocación. Monja era mi mejor opción. Lo difícil era el boleto de ida, pero recordé que tenía varias joyas que no me importaría vender. Con infinita tristeza pensé que ya tenía todo planeado, y sequé algunas lágrimas, acomodándome en la cama. Soñé con él.

El sol entraba por mi ventana. Siempre se me olvidaba cerrar las cortinas porque la luz no me molestaba pero ese día estaba particularmente desanimada. Ese día el sol me hizo enojar. Quería dormir más. Quería dormir para siempre...

Volví a despertar. Al parecer mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz de mi habitación, porque lo que me hizo despertar fue que tenía hambre. Miré el reloj de mi mesita. Las doce del día. Suspiré con resignación. Tampoco hacía muchas cosas en el día, no me había perdido de nada.

Vencí mi pereza y me incorporé en la cama. Me puse con mucha lentitud la prótesis y después me encaminé a la puerta.

-Rose, ¿podrías prepararme el baño?-le dije a mi dama de compañía y recamarera, que justo pasaba por ahí. Era un poco más grande que yo, tal vez un par de años. Pero yo la conocía desde niña. Siempre había sentido simpatía por ella, pero mi madre insistía en que esa clase de amistades no me convenían. Al recordar eso mi tristeza sólo se hizo más grande.

-Sí, señorita Marlowe.-dijo sin mirarme, entrando a mi habitación.

-Susana...-dije débilmente. Mi estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos pero decidí cambiar un poco el día.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo volteando a verme. Pude ver en su mano un anillo de compromiso pequeño y discreto.

-Dime Susana. Y no saldrás de aquí hasta que me cuentes quién es él.-le dije sonriendo y tomándola de las muñecas, para que se sentara en la cama conmigo. Ella sólo se sonrojó.

-Señorita Marlow yo...

-Antes éramos amigas, ¿no? Pues yo quiero que sigamos siéndolo. No tengo amigas, como podrás darte cuenta. Me siento muy sola.

-Somos amigas, Señorita Marlowe, pero si su madre me escucha tuteándola...-me dijo duditativa.

-Ella no está aquí. Ni cerca. Además no me importa, ella no te hará nada. Con confianza, ¿sí? Cuéntame.

Me contó sobre su prometido, un tal Miles No-sé-qué, y que estaban muy enamorados. Toda su historia me hizo olvidar la mía. Por un momento. Después tomé un baño y me fui a la terapia con mi madre. No me habló en absoluto. Y así lo preferí.

-¡Hola doctor James! Ayer ya no le pude agradecer por cuidar tan bien de mi Susana. Fue muy amable de su parte invitarla a comer.-dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Para mí fue un placer. De hecho, quería invitarla hoy de nuevo.-dijo mirándome.

-Ah pues...-dije dudando. Buscaba un pretexto, cualquier cosa.

-Susana estará encantada. Le hace falta salir y distraerse.

-Bueno, está bien.-dije sonriendo. Después de todo James me había hecho un favor.

Después de la terapia, fuimos al restaurante, uno muy grande cerca de Broadway.

-¿La enviaste?-le pregunté. Eso era lo único que quería saber.

-Sí, con carácter de urgente. Deberás ser paciente, tal vez tarde unos días o una semana.-dijo sonriente.

Debido a mi humor (que se había quedado igual que al inicio del día, pues el relato de Rose me relajó mientras duró) la comida no fue muy agradable. Me limitaba a responder con monosílabos y evasivas todo lo que James me decía. Estaba siendo grosera pero no me apetecía hablar. O salir con él. O estar con alguien que no fuera Terry.

Fue a dejarme a mi casa y quedé de avisarle todas las novedades. Quería distraerme, así que salí a pasear por el jardín con un libro en mis manos. "Hamlet." Leí un buen rato, hasta la hora de la cena, cuando llegó Terry. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me asomé. Lo vi y corrí hacia él sin pensarlo. Mi estado de ánimo había cambiado de cero a cien con sólo ver su rostro.

-Hola Terry.-le dije abrazándolo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu día?-me dijo viéndome.

-Mal. Ahora mejor.-le confesé. No perdía nada con revelarle mis sentimientos.

-Susana.-me sonrió.-Voy a mi habitación y después bajo a cenar, ¿sí?-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Claro.-le dije mientras caminaba al comedor. Ahí estaba mi madre.

-Tranquila, ¿sí? Ya sé que Terry no es feliz conmigo. Le dejaré que sea feliz con quien el quiera.-le dije sin siquiera verla.

-¿Qué?

-Él no me ama. Dejaré que sea feliz con Candy. Pero por lo pronto por favor no seas tan cortante con él. Sé que a él no le importa pero a mí sí.-ella me miró como restándome importancia.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sentándose en el comedor.

La cena comenzó sin inconvenientes.

-Estaba pensando en invitar a mi madre para el estreno.-dijo Terry.

-Sería maravilloso. Le encantará estar ahí.-Eleanor era de mis actrices favoritas y, de hecho, yo la conocía antes de saber que era madre de Terry. Antes hablábamos mucho, porque ella me daba consejos de actuación. Pero me había distanciado desde mi accidente.

-Terry...

-Dime.-dijo secamente.

-¿No crees que sería bueno invitar a... tu... padre?-dije en voz baja. No quería que Terry se enojara.

-No le hablo, tú lo sabes bien.-dijo tratando de mostrarse sereno, pero se había puesto tenso.

-Lo sé pero... Creo que sería bueno que... Arreglaran las cosas.-le dije casi sin mirarle. No quería hacerle enojar, pero siempre había pensado que debía hablar con su padre en algún momento. Y ya que sabía que quería que él fuera feliz pensé que también debía hacer las paces son su padre.

-Esos son mis asuntos. No tienes por qué inmiscuirte.-dijo seriamente. Se levantó de golpe.-Buenas noches.-dijo y se fue.

Yo corrí también a mi habitación. Me crucé con él en las escaleras, pero no lo miré pues ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué le amaba tanto a alguien que me trataba así? Me tiré en la cama, sin ponerme pijama, apenas safando la prótesis. Me quedé dormida llorando.

Desperté al medio día. Tampoco tenía ganas de moverme pero eso no era una novedad. Supe que eran las doce por mi reloj. Pero pude ver ahí una nota. Dos palabras, nada más.

"Perdón. Terry."

No pensé nada. Estrujé la nota y me quedé dormida. Decidí faltar a terapia ese día. Y no bajar a comer. Ni a cenar. Y, por lo que escuché a altas horas de la noche, Terry tampoco. Eran la una de la madrugada y Terry apenas llegaba. Pero por sus pasos pensé que no estaba borracho. Me preocupé, así que salí de mi habitación a verlo.

-Terry ¿estás bien?-le pregunté. Por la oscuridad mi visión no era buena.

-No.-dijo y se fue a su habitación. Y a pesar de la oscuridad pude notar un poco de sangre en su rostro. Caminé a su habitación y la abrí sin tocar.

-Terry...-dije acercándome.

-Susana, vete.-dijo sin darme la cara.

-Terry déjame limpiarte la herida.-le supliqué. Yo sabía que él rara vez se dejaba curar.

-He dicho que te vayas.

-Terry por favor. Lo haré y después me iré.-le dije un poco más cerca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Después de cómo te trato?-me dijo volteándose para verme a la cara.

-Porque te amo.-le confesé bajando el rostro. Estábamos tan cerca que tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y elevó mi rostro para mirarlo. Hasta ese momento percibí el alcohol en su aliento. Observé la herida en la ceja, escurría de ella mucha sangre. Alcé mi mano para tocarla, y él cerró los ojos en cuanto lo toqué. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo me senté frente a él. Empecé a pasar la prenda húmeda por su ceja, limpiando la sangre. Lo hacía levemente, para no lastimarlo. Con cada roce él hacia una mueca pero no decía nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunté en voz baja. No quería alterarlo de nuevo.

-No estoy seguro.-dijo y olí el alcohol de su sistema.

-Bueno...Ya estás mejor.-le dije, limpiando la poca sangre que quedaba.-Iré por alcohol.-pensé en ponerle un poco a la herida.

-¿Más?-preguntó Terry sínicamente.

-Tienes razón.-dije derrotada. Al menos ya no sangraba.-Buenas noches.-me levanté para salir y su mano sujetó.

-Espera.-me giré y mi su mano presionando mi brazo.

-Descansa.-le dije sonriendo. Él también me sonrió y se recostó.

-Buenas noches.-me dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos sin mirarme.

Salí de su habitación. Era obvio que yo no podía enojarme con él. Un simple gesto suyo y yo me derretía. Eso me alentó un poco en mi decisión. Con verlo feliz me haría feliz a mí también. Bueno, no literalmente, porque yo no lo vería, sólo sabría que sería feliz. Y, tal vez, eso me bastaría. Esa sería toda la felicidad que podría aspirar a sentir.

Al entrar a mi habitación y estar en mi cama no podía dormir por pensar en él. Otras veces lo había visto borracho (de hecho casi siempre lo veía mucho más borracho) y golpeado pero pensé que éstos serían los últimos cuidados que tendría con él. De las últimas veces que lo vería así y podría curarlo. Ayudarlo y estar con él. Con ese pensamiento fui a su habitación. Con mi protésis caminé lo más silenciosa que pude. Abrí su puerta levemente y lo vi recostado y dormido. Me acerqué hasta el pie de la cama. Ya no sangraba y, al tocar su frente, supe que tampoco tenía temperatura. Me alegré de verlo tan dormido y regresé a mi habitación. Con su rostro durmiendo en paz pude quedarme dormida yo también. Soñé con él.

Desperté feliz, por primera vez en varios días. Pero vi mi reloj y por la hora me deprimí. No había alcanzado a desayunar con Terry; eran casi las dos de la tarde. Ninguna mucama me despertaba porque James había dicho que descansar me hacia bien, pero empecé a pensar que estaba durmiendo mucho.

Me levanté a ponerme la prótesis y bajar a comer. No había nadie en el comedor, así que fui a la cocina para pedir mi comida. Ahí estaba Rose, así que fui con ella.

-Buenas tardes Rose.-le dije sonriendo y tomando una manzana del frutero en la cocina.

-Buenos días señorita. El joven Terry dejó una nota para usted.-dijo sacando un papel de su delantal. Tomé la nota rápidamente, olvidando mi hambre, la hora y a Rose.

"Susana no pude esperarte y ayer olvidé decirte. Estaré ensayando mucho y llegaré más tarde. No podremos cenar. Pero sólo es por un par de semanas, hasta el estreno. Lo siento. Terry."

Salí de la cocina, sin escuchar nada, absorta en la nota de Terry. Ya no lo vería. Pensé en la carta de Candy. Por el carácter de urgente yo suponía ella ya la había leído. Y quizás en menos de "el par de semanas" que no vería a Terry llegaría la carta. Y entonces no lo volvería a ver. Me deprimí mucho. Ya no lo vería, ni me sentaría a la mesa con él, ni tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Subí a mi habitación sin comer. Después de un rato escuché a Rose a fuera de mi habitación.

-Señorita Susana, le traje algo para que coma. Ya no está comiendo nada bien. Ábrame por favor.

Recordé la comida y mi estómago me hizo saber que tenía hambre. El día anterior no había comido nada. Así que agradecí el detalle de Rose y abrí la puerta. Ella traía en una charola un plato de avena, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y leche. Tomé la charola.

-Muchas gracias Rose. No debiste molestarte.-le dije sonriendo.

-No fue molestia.-me sonrió.-Provecho señorita.-dijo y se fue.

Yo cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, con la charola en mis piernas. Tenía mucha hambre y me terminé todo. Dejé la charola en la silla a un lado de mi cama y me recosté. Ni siquiera vi la hora pero después de ir al baño a lavarme un poco la cara, me recosté y me quedé dormida.

Amaneció después de que yo despertara. Me lavé la cara y bajé a desayunar en la cocina. Otro plato de avena y fruta. Después subí y me pasé todo el día leyendo. Leí Romeo Y Julieta de nuevo. Y después leí Hamlet. Rose me había traído la comida, así no detuve mi lectura. Leí hasta en la noche, cuando me quedé dormida sin cenar. Si no veía a Terry, ¿para qué levantarme? No encontré sentido. Soñé con él.

Mi fin de semana fue igual de poco productivo. No fui ni a la terapia. Sabía que a la compañía le gustaba ensayar hasta en fines de semana, por eso supe que Terry no estaría en casa. Me levanté para lo más básico, pero nada más.

El lunes desperté temprano, a las siete de la mañana. Decidí ese día sí ir a terapia. Bajé a desayunar y vi a Terry tomando un café y un pan. Me sorprendí de verlo y él de verme también.

-Susana, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-me dijo sin dejar de comer.

-Pues tenía hambre y bajé.-dije sonriendo.-¿Ya te vas?-le pregunté sentándome en el comedor.

-Sólo termino mi pan.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal la obra?

-Señorita Susana, ¿quiere su desayuno?-dijo Rose.

-Sí, por favor.-dije sonriéndole.

-Va muy bien. Esperamos el estreno muy pronto, en unas semanas. Pero ya sabes cómo son, quieren todo perfecto y ensayamos mucho.

-Me alegro. ¿Ya invitaste a tu madre?-le pregunté mientras comía mi avena.

-No, se me había olvidado. No me ha dado tiempo.-dijo terminando su desayuno y poniéndose de pie.

-Si quieres... Yo puedo invitarla.-me ofrecí.

-¿En serio? Es que he estado muy ocupado.

-No hay problema. La visitaré hoy o mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias. Ahora ya me voy, nos vemos.-dijo besándome la frente. -Ten un buen día.

Terminé mi desayuno y me bañé. Después pedí a Rose que avisara a mi madre para ir a visitar a Eleanor. Mi madre era su amiga, además. Pensé en primero ir a terapia y después con Eleanor.

Salí con mi madre antes del medio día para el hospital.

-Hola doctor, ¿cómo ha estado? Lamentamos no haber venido antes, pero Susana se ha sentido indispuesta.

-Perdón, es cierto. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegro mucho Susana.-James me miró como si apenas lo hubiera visto ayer. La terapia pasó sin inconveniente.

-Susana, ¿le gustaría ir a comer conmigo?-dijo James antes de irnos.

-Lo siento, pero hoy iremos a visitar a una amiga de mi madre. Pero mañana estaría encantada.-dije sonriendo. Sabía que ese comentario complacería a mi madre también.

-Por supuesto. Tengan buena tarde, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego.-dijimos mi madre y yo, saliendo de ahí.

-Me alegro de que aceptaras la invitación.

-Sí. El doctor James es agradable.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Madre...-tomé aire para darme valor.

-Sé que tú preferirías que yo fuera novia de James. Y que te molesta lo de Terry. Pero dejaré a Terry ser feliz. No sé si pueda pensar en James, sólo te digo que por favor no te molestes conmigo por esas decisiones. Yo te quiero, y me entristece que estés tan seria conmigo.-le confesé.

-Perdóname. Yo... Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Perdón, ¿sí?-dijo y la sentí sincera. -No tengo nada que perdonar. Te amo mamá.-le dije abrazándola.

El camino fue tranquilo y ameno a la casa de Eleanor. Nos bajamos del coche y nos anunciamos. Terry no sabía que su madre y yo ya nos conocíamos. Pero Eleanor sí sabía mi situación con Terry.

Su ama de llaves nos pidió sentarnos en la sala, mientras Eleanor bajaba.

-¡Eleanor, qué gusto verte!-dijo mi madre. Ambas se abrazaron.

-¿Recuerdas a mi hija, Susana?-dijo mi madre. Eleanor volteó a mirarme.

Era hermosa. Sus ojos eran los de Terry y sentí mucho cariño por ella. Le sonreí tímidamente, pues ella sabía que Terry era infeliz por mi culpa.

-Hola Susana, ¿cómo estás? Hace un tiempo que no te veía, pero he oído mucho de ti.

-Hola señora Baker. Yo también he oído mucho de usted. Nos sentamos (yo a lado de mi madre, en frente a Eleanor) y tomamos el té.

Después de hablar de la carrera de Eleanor (que sólo iba en ascenso) decidí tomar la iniciativa y hablar de lo que había venido a hablar.

-Señora Baker...-empecé pero ella me interrumpió.

-Eleanor. Dime Eleanor.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eleanor en realidad vine por Terry.

-¿Está bien? Me siento culpable. Mis giras no me han permitido verle, pero sí nos escribimos hace unas semanas.

-Está bien. Está muy bien, de hecho. Romeo Y Julieta se re-estrenará, con él protagonizando. Y me pidió invitarte. Terry está algo ocupado ensayando.

-¡Qué alegría! Por supuesto que iré. ¿Cuándo es?

-Terry dice que un par de semanas. Te mandaré el boleto en cuanto lo tengamos.

-Muchas gracias Susana. Yo sé que ustedes tienen problemas, pero la perseverancia lo es todo. Dime ¿tú lo amas?-me dijo un poco seria.

-Mucho. Más que a nada. Pero lo que quiero es que él sea feliz. Y lo será, estoy segura.

-¿Él sigue pensando en...?

-Sí. Eleanor yo... Planeo dejarlo ser feliz con Candy. Se lo merecen. Pero no me gustaría que le dijeras nada. Lo estoy planeando, ¿sabes? Es... Algo así como una sorpresa.-dije sonriendo. Pero mi sonrisa era triste.

-Susana...-dijo tomando mi mano.-Gracias por amar así a mi hijo. Eleanor nos invitó a comer.

Después nos despedimos y Eleanor me hizo prometerle visitarla más seguido. Llegué a casa muerta y me quedé dormida inmediatamente. Al otro día, Rose me despertó con mi desayuno.

-Susana, llegó esta mañana para ti ésta carta.-dijo señalándola a lado de mi jugo.

-Gracias Rose.-le dije empezando a desayunar sentada en mi cama.

Rose salió y abrí la carta. Era de Chicago. Era la respuesta de Candy. Y por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo.

Continuará...

Quiero agradecer mucho que sigan leyendo. Sobre todo aquellas que odian a la pobre Susana (que son la mayoría), porque aunque no les guste el personaje siguen leyendo. Comparto muchos puntos de vista como el de Mimis. Escribo la historia porque creo que el final de Terry es horrible, siempre es infeliz. Yo creo firmemente que Albert es la pareja de Candy (hablaré de eso más adelante) así que Terry no se queda con ella. Pienso que podría ser feliz con Susana. Así que seguiré actualizando dando unos giros en la historia. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, aprecio su punto de vista, DE TODOS :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la carta una voz llamó a la puerta, tocando levemente.

-¿Susana? ¿Estás despierta?-era mi madre. Dejé la carta en mi buró.

-Pasa madre.-le dije tomando mi desayuno.

Ella entró a la habitación, sentándose a mi lado.

-Vi que Rose te traía una carta. ¿De quién?-dijo viéndome las manos. Hasta que vio la carta en mi mesita, la cogió rápidamente y cuando leyó quién la mandaba se puso pálida.

-Es de Candy, madre.-le dije arrebatándosela lo más rápido que pude.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ábrela!-dijo haciendo ademán con sus manos de que me diera prisa. La miré seriamente, sin abrir la carta.

-Quiero un poco de privacidad, por favor.-ella me miró seria, levantándose y caminando a la puerta.-Pero tendrás que enseñármela después.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Salió por la puerta y yo me quedé con la carta temblando en mis manos. Pensando. En ésa carta estaba la respuesta afirmativa de Candy.

-Lo más probable es que lo siga queriendo y que la carta sólo contenga palabras que me lastimarán pero harán inmensamente feliz a Terry.-pensé.

Rompí el sobre con un abrecartas que estaba en un cajón de mi mesita. Saqué la carta con mucho cuidado, desdoblándola. Era una letra bonita. Sin perder más tiempo la leí.

_Susana Marlowe:_

_Debo decirte que me sorprendió mucho tu carta. No me esperaba que escribieras. No hay nada que perdonar, en verdad. Estuve muy triste al principio pero ahora estoy feliz. Continué con mi vida, igual que deberían Terry y tú. Tienes razón, yo no sabía que él había venido a Chicago a verme. _

_Me alegro de que triunfe en el teatro. Pero yo ya no lo amo. Quiero que sea feliz contigo. Yo soy feliz con alguien más. De hecho voy a casarme. Te invitaría a la boda pero sé que no vendrían. Estoy muy enamorada de Neil Leagan. Terry lo conoce, pues estudiamos juntos. Ahora él me ama y yo a él. Lo siento por Terry, pero no puedo estar con él. _

_Candice White, prometida de Neil Leagan._

-¿Qué?-me quedé confundida. Releí la carta unas diez veces pero nada cambiaba. Candy ya no amaba a Terry. Y no sólo eso, sino que además estaba comprometida a casarse.

Candy ya lo había olvidado pero Terry seguía enamorado de ella. ¿Qué haría yo? Y lo más importante: ¿qué haría respecto a Terry? Terry ya no podría estar con ella. Nunca más. Y yo ya no lo impedía, era ella misma la que ya no lo amaba. Su carta había sido algo fría y tajante. Incluso le pedía que no la buscara.

Terry, mi Terry. No podía contarle a Terry; la noticia lo destrozaría. Y yo lo amaba tanto, no podría verlo así. Necesitaba un consejo. De mi madre... De James. Él sería sensato y me ayudaría a pensar claramente.

Dejé la carta en mi cómoda, después de ir al baño. Con las prisas yo misma me preparé el baño. Después de ducharme me vestí y me coloqué la prótesis. Bajé las escaleras "casi" corriendo al comedor. Entré a la cocina, donde no había nadie. Tomé una manzana para comerla en el camino. Salí a la sala y ahí estaba mi madre leyendo.

-¡Madre! ¡Vamos a la terapia ya! ¡Date prisa! Ya estoy lista.-le dije gritando.

Ella se levantó sobresaltada. Yo corrí hacia el coche afuera, despertando al chofer.

Mi madre llegó corriendo y se subió conmigo. Ya estábamos camino al hospital.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué la prisa?-dijo mi madre abanicándose.

-¡La carta de Candy! No sé qué hacer. Le voy a pedir consejo a James.-le dije como si todo fuera obvio.

-Pero ¿qué dice la carta? Y ¿por qué a James?

-Mamá...-suspiré y la tomé de la mano.-¡Candy no ama a Terry y se va a casar con otro!-mi madre abrió los ojos como plato.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué muchacha! Lo de Terry es todavía reciente...-decía mi madre en murmullos.

-Pero ahora ¿qué hago? No le puedo decir a Terry. Se pondría muy triste. Pero si no le digo siempre pensará que no fue feliz con ella por mi culpa. Bueno, en parte es cierto. Pero pensará que Candy lo está esperando...-yo trataba de razonar en voz alta.

-Mira Susana, yo digo que no le digas nada a Terry. No tiene caso.

-No tiene. Pero él será infeliz siempre.

-Dile que mejor se olvide de su promesa, te casas con James y que él haga lo que quiera.-dijo mi madre sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado una aguja en un pajar.

-Mamá... No me casaré con James.

-Eso será después. Por lo pronto le dices la verdad y se desaparece de tu vida. Eso es lo mejor Susana.-dijo palmeándome el hombro.

-Quiero estar con él, mamá. Y Candy también quiere que estemos juntos. Con un poco de tiempo...

-Susana no creo que...-empezó a hablar.

-Le pediré a James su opinión. No estoy muy segura de qué hacer.

Llegamos al hospital y le pedí a mi madre que no entrara al consultorio. Mejor hablaba con él a solas de una vez, antes de la terapia.

-Susana, ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien y ¿usted?-dije sentándome frente a él.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

-James, recibí la carta... La respuesta de Candy. Se me olvidó traerla, pero decía... Candy escribió que no ama a Terry y que está comprometida. James, no sé qué hacer.

-Susana, yo creo que es muy claro.

-¿Qué?

-Si pide mi consejo como su amigo, le diría que le confiese a Terry la verdad y él decida si irse o quedarse contigo. Pero...-hizo una pausa, dubitativo y mirándome.-Si pide mi consejo como hombre, le diría que deje a Terry para siempre sin darle a él opción a elegir.

-Pero es que yo no podría...-me interrumpió.

-Porque si pide mi consejo como hombre le tendría que confesar que la quiero.-abrí la boca ante la impresión.

-Pero...yo...-balbuceé. James me interrumpió de nuevo.

-No diga nada. Yo sé de sus sentimientos por Terry. Sólo que no podía callarme el sentimiento. Encuentro en ti a una mujer hermosa, fuerte, que vale mucho, que sabe amar. Terry tiene mucha suerte, ¿sabes?-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-James...-lo miré triste. Tomé su mano para que él me mirara a los ojos.-Gracias. Pero te mereces a alguien que te ame, y yo no podría.-le sonreí. Sentí una mezcla entre ternura y aflicción.

-Habla con él. Dile la verdad. Te perdonará.-me sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias. Lo haré.

-Ahora, ¿comenzamos con la terapia?-dijo recobrando su humor habitual.

-Claro James. Y muchas gracias por todo.-dije ya muy sonriente.

Después de la terapia, que fue silenciosamente profesional, subí al coche absorta en mis pensamientos y emociones.

James me quería. Un hombre, aún sin mi pierna, me quería. A una ex actriz que no pudo debutar. Una joven que, además, ama a un hombre que no le corresponde. James me quería con todo eso. Pero yo amaba a Terry. Lo amaba más que a nada. Nunca podría enamorarme de nadie más. Así que la idea de un futuro con James o con cualquier otro hombre era absurda, además de inconcebible. Terry era el que yo amaba. Quedarme con otro sería llevar una vida más amarga que quedarme sola. Prefería eso a estar con alguien que no fuera Terry. Y pensando en ese otro hombre, él también sería infeliz, pues viviría a la sombra, conformándose con alguien que nunca le amaría. James no era opción. Ni James ni ningún hombre. Porque en mi mente era Terry o no era nadie.

-¿Y qué harás?-dijo mi madre rompiendo el silencio.

-Hablar con él. Le diré la verdad. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¿Crees que se quede contigo después de saberlo?

-No lo sé, pero si se va sólo seguiría el plan. Lo mejor que me puede pasar es arriesgarme a que él decida quedarse.

Mi madre, contrario a todas mis expectativas, se quedó callada. Llegamos a la casa en silencio, pero en cuanto entramos vi a Rose que me buscaba.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-ella se veía muy nerviosa.

-Señorita Marlowe, ¡qué bueno que regresa! ¡El joven Grandchester vino a la casa y salió furioso! ¡Rompió varios jarrones y floreros de la sala! No sé por qué se puso así pero en cuanto iba a preguntarle si quería algo salió de la casa maldiciendo. Señorita, yo estaba muy asustada. No lo vi llegar, sólo lo vi en la sala, rompiendo cosas y luego salir.-Rose se veía preocupada.

Traté de tranquilizarla pero no me estaba esforzando. Sólo pensaba en Terry. ¿Por qué se pondría así? ¿Y por qué había llegado tan temprano a casa? Subí corriendo a su habitación. Estaba intacta. Sus cosas ordenadas, su cama hecha. "¿Entonces?" Pensé. Entré a mi habitación y comprendí.

Un florero que tenía siempre sobre mi cómoda estaba roto en el suelo, con las flores pisadas en un charco. Varias botellas pequeñas de perfumes hechas trizas sobre la cómoda, lo que indicaba que Terry las había roto con el puño, sin tirarlas, como con el florero. La silla que solía estar a lado de mi cama estaba rota, y tres de sus patas estaban dispersas por el cuarto. En mi mesita de noche... La carta... Seguía ahí, pero arrugada y húmeda.

-Terry...-dije como si me faltara el aliento. Sólo vi eso, mientras todo se oscurecía y me desmayaba.

-Susana, Susana despierta. Susana...-algo me movía. Desperté con la voz de mi madre. Abrí los ojos y la vi a mi lado llorando.-Susana ¿estás bien? Me tenías preocupada. Gracias a Dios.-dijo levantándose del suelo, pues estaba arrodillada.

Me incorporé lentamente, aún en shock. Ella me ayudó y luego vi a Rose, tomando mi otra mano auxiliándome también. Me puse de pie y me senté en la cama.

-Terry...-empecé a decir.

-Rose ya me lo contó todo. Pero lo más extraño es que Terry llegara temprano.

-Mamá quiero ir al teatro a hablar con...-me interrumpió.

-No, iré yo. Quédate a descansar. Preguntaré qué pasó, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo saliendo del cuarto con Rose atrás de ella.-Rose, por favor limpia el cuarto de Susana.

Me quedé sentada en la cama y tomé la carta. Terry estaba sufriendo por esa carta. Y era mi culpa. Me levanté, porque pensé en buscarlo. Pero supe que no lo encontraría. Seguro se había ido a tomar, para olvidar.

Me levanté y caminé a su cuarto. Todo seguía igual. Hasta su cama estaba tendida. Caminé a su armario azul y lo abrí. Toda su ropa intacta. Descolgué uno de sus trajes de gala. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo estreché. Olí su aroma. El mejor aroma del mundo. Suspiré fuertemente. Pensaba en estar entre sus brazos. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por mi olfato, y en mi mente podía ver a Terry conmigo. Abrí los ojos, y salí de mi fantasía.

Abrí sus otros cajones, sin intención de esculcar, y todos estaban en orden. Llenos de ropa o cosas. Abrí el cajón de su mesa de noche. Arriba de varios papeles estaba la foto de Eleanor. Abajo de ella estaba una foto mía (el recorte de periódico) pero abajo sólo había papeles. La foto de Candy ya no estaba. Decidí no indagar más y me fui a mi habitación.

Al cabo de unas horas llegó mi madre del teatro y fue a verme a mi habitación.

-Susana, ya me enteré de lo que pasó en el teatro.-dijo emocionada por comunicarme en chisme.

-Cuéntame, Terry no ha aparecido.

-Karen no llegó al ensayo, por eso Terry llegó temprano a la casa. Pero dicen que Terry no estaba furioso, sólo un poco enojado. Además sólo rompió cosas en tu habitación. No entiendo...-dijo pero la interrumpí.

-Terry leyó la carta. Supongo que al llegar temprano fue a mi habitación a buscarme porque Rose no lo vio, y ahí leyó la carta. Debe de estar deprimido. Seguro fue a tomar.-dije muy afligida.

-¿No crees que se haya ido?

-La vez pasada se llevó su ropa y dinero. En su cuarto todo está intacto.

-Bueno y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Esperarlo. Es lo único que puedo hacer.-dije recostándome en mi cama.

-Bueno, estaré abajo, pendiente de la puerta.-dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

-Gracias.-la miré y le sonreí. Ella también sonrió y se fue.

Me quedé caminando por mi habitación. De vez en cuando me asomaba a mi ventana y no veía nada. No quise cenar, pues la hora de la comida ya había pasado. Me sentía culpable. Si yo no hubiera escrito la carta, Terry no se hubiera puesto así. Y me sentía muy triste por él. Me preocupaba mucho que regresara a casa con golpes o moretones.

Ya en la noche escuché que mi madre subía las escaleras hasta que escuché que tocaban la puerta. Salí corriendo y bajé las escaleras. Corrí a la puerta, donde estaba mi madre, Rose y unos policías. ¿Policías? Me acerqué.

-¿Es ésta la residencia Marlowe?-dijo uno de los policías. Eran dos, fuertes, y mientras uno hablaba, el otro sostenía a un joven. Ése joven era Terry. Mi Terry apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Sí.-dijo mi madre dubitativa.

-¿Aquí vive el actor Terry Grandchester?

-Sí.-dije acercándome más a la puerta.

-Lo encontramos tratando de colarse en la estación de trenes, en evidente estado de...-volteó a verlo con repugnancia.-ebriedad. Nos dijeron que vivía aquí. Y en vista de que no pasó nada malo, lo trajimos.

-Terry...-dije acercándome a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera muy confundido. También tenía sangre escurriéndole en la frente y nariz. Pero su rostro reflejaba impotencia y... Mucho dolor.

-¿Quiere que lo subamos? Está muy borracho y golpeado. Con un balde de agua fría reacciona.-dijo hablando de mi Terry como si fuera un cualquiera.

-Por favor. A subir las escaleras, su habitación está arriba.-dijo mi madre.

Ellos subieron a Terry y yo iba detrás. Mi madre se quedó abajo en la puerta.

-Ésa es su habitación, por favor.-les dije señalando su puerta.-¿Podrían recostarlo?-dije suplicante. Para ese momento mis lágrimas salían sin que pudiera contenerme.

-Claro.-dijeron y pusieron a Terry en la cama. Me senté a su lado, tomando su mano. Él estaba como dormido. Me abracé a su mano, sollozando.

-Muchas gracias.-les dije y ellos se retiraron.

-Con permiso.-dijeron y cerraron la puerta.

Fui al baño de Terry y humedecí una de sus camisas. Fui hacia Terry y se la puse en la frente poco a poco. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y tenía sangre en la cara. Tenía una cortada en la ceja, en el labio y sangre en la nariz. Limpié poco a poco la sangre, caminando al baño a enjuagar la camisa y remojándola de nuevo. Después me sentaba en la cama, su lado. Su ropa estaba bien, sólo mojada en el pecho. Pero cuando me acerqué a oler noté que era alcohol lo que había empapado su camisa. Me acerqué un poco a su rostro y en un arrebato besé su mejilla. Su cara era tibia y su piel suave. Dejé mis labios ahí, hasta que mis lágrimas se escurrieron y llegaron a su piel, pasando por mi boca. Me quité y escuché a Terry quejarse.

-¿Terry?-lo llamé limpiando mis lágrimas.

Sabía que llamaría a Candy. Era lógico que lo hiciera, pues seguía como dormido. Abrió sus labios para hablar. Acaricié su frente.

-Susana...-dijo en un susurro. Yo pensé que estaba soñando.

-Susana...-dijo de nuevo. Definitivamente era cierto. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé, llorando, abrazándome a ella. Terry, mi Terry, estaba llamándome a mí.

Continuará...

Agradezco muchos todos sus comentarios. Algunos sí me hacen dudar de dejar a Susana con Terry, pero basta un comentario para que siga mi plan original. ¿Qué les pareció la carta de Candy? Rara... porque Candy nunca se casaría con Neil. Pero bueno... ya lo sabremos más adelante. Por lo pronto Terry llama a Susana en sus sueños. Y Susana no podría estar más feliz. Espero sus comentarios y que le sigan dando una oportunidad a la historia de la pobre Susana (me sigue dando mucha risa que algunas le digan Gusana jajaja)


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 7**

**ATENCIÓN: El siguiente capítulo no es apto para las fans de Terry&Candy jajaja**

-Aquí estoy Terry.-dije aferrándome a su mano.

Escuché que abrieron la puerta y vi a mi madre mirándome con evidente cansancio.

-Susana, es mejor dejarlo descansar.-dijo con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Madre, quiero quedarme a cuidarlo, por favor. Sólo ésta noche.-dije mirándola suplicante. Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera discutió.

Miré a Terry y vi que estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. Apretó mis manos con la suya y abrió los ojos.

-¿Susana?-dijo con voz grave.

-Sí. Tranquilo Terry, estarás bien.-dije queriendo evitar el tema de Candy.

-¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

-Pues... Quería... Iba a... Velar tu... Sueño...-dije avergonzada.

-Susana, yo...-lo interrumpí.

-Tranquilo. Debes descansar.-dije sonriéndole.

-Susana... Candy...- lágrimas escurrieron por su cara.-Candy va a casarse con otro.-dijo volteándose para que no viera su rostro.

Sentí mucho dolor. Quería reconfortarlo y no quería que volviera a sufrir. Toqué su hombro, tratando de moverlo para ver su cara.

-Terry perdóname. Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa.-le dije llorando. Terry seguía sin moverse, así que me rendí, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos pues yo era la que sollozaba ahora.

-¿Por qué te mandó Candy esa carta?-dijo sin moverse. Su tono era el más autoritario que le habí escuchado.

-Pues... Es que yo... Le mandé una carta.-dije en voz baja, deseando que no me escuchara.

Terry reaccionó violentamente. Giró, se incorporó y me sujetó por los hombros. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Contéstame!-dijo agitándome entre sus brazos. Yo seguía llorando, asustada por su violencia.

-Perdóname Terry, yo le escribí pidiéndole que viniera para estar contigo.-no pude más y mi llanto estalló.-Quería verte feliz...-dije cabizbaja.-Sólo quería que...-no podía continuar. Mi llanto no me dejaba.

Sentí que aligeraba la presión con la que me tenía. Sus manos poco a poco me soltaban. Alcé mi cara para verlo cuando dejé de sentir sus manos. Él estaba dándome la espalda. Bajé la cara de nuevo, pero pude ver que él caminaba a la ventana y estrellaba su mano contra el cristal.

-Terry...-caminé involuntariamente hacia él.

Estiré mi mano, para tocar su hombro. Pero él se giró hacia mí antes de que pudiera tocarlo. No me miraba. Su rostro ya no tenía sangre, pero tenía que me preocupaba más: lágrimas. Sus ojos azules, que ahora parecían cristalizados, miraban fijamente mi pie. Terry estaba sufriendo. Y llorando. Por mi culpa.

-Susana ¿qué le escribiste a Candy?-dijo en tono sereno pero sin cambiar su postura.

-Le escribí que viniera contigo a Nueva York, que se vieran porque tú la amas. Le pedí perdón por hacerla sufrir innecesariamente. Le escribí que... Ustedes debían estar juntos.-dije sin verlo a los ojos. Ahora los míos estaban llorosos también.

-¿Ibas a dejarme con Candy?

-Sí.-dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Y planeabas ir a nuestra boda o algo así?-preguntó sarcásticamente, pero entendí que era porque estaba muy dolido.

-Planeaba irme antes de que ella llegara, de modo que no los vería juntos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos justo cuando yo alzaba mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron inmediatamente.

-Porque te amo Terry. Porque te amo tanto que preferiría ser infeliz toda mi vida que seguir viéndote infeliz a ti por mi culpa. Porque cuando perdí la pierna no lo hice pensando en mi beneficio, lo hice pensando en que tú estarías bien.-ante mi confesión volví a llorar. Terry se acercó a mí.-Te amo y no quiero retenerte más.

-Susana...-dijo mientras me tomaba con sus dos manos por la cintura.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos y después limpié las mías. Era más alto que yo pero nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. Suspiré sin querer y respiré su loción y el alcohol. Cerré los ojos, pensando en el aroma. Cuando los abrí miré los ojos de Terry, que parecían haber estado esperándome. Su pupila estaba dilatada, volviendo sus ojos más oscuros. El azul era apenas perceptible. Me perdí en su mirada, subiendo mis manos a su cuello, para después quedarme inmóvil. Terry se acercó más, besando mi frente. Después subí mi rostro, mirando hacia el techo. Y Terry, para mi sorpresa, se acercó más a mí, estrechando mi cintura. Terry bajó su rostro y, ante mis ojos incrédulos, tocó mis labios con los suyos. Un conjunto de mariposas aleteaban en mi estómago. Las manos me hormigueaban. Sentía calor subir a mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de Terry presionar más mi cintura, hacia él. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente, sin darme opción a abrirlos. Abrí un poco mi boca y besé su labio inferior. Él ladeó su cara y besó mi labio superior. No nos movimos, nos quedamos así unos segundos. Sentía su respiración y su aliento. Seguía abrazada a su cuello.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. ¡Terry estaba besándome! Era el día más feliz de mi vida. El amor de mi vida me besaba. Después de soñarlo tantas veces finalmente pasaba. Terry, el centro de mi universo, me besaba. Sonreí sin querer, rompiendo el beso, pero ninguno de los dos se alejó. Seguimos juntos. Abrí los ojos y vi que él me miraba. Mi sonrisa seguía ahí, creciendo mientras Terry me miraba. Pero su expresión era indescifrable. Nos miramos hasta que sentí algo húmedo en mi cintura.

-¡Terry!-dije y me alejé de él.

Puse mis manos en mi cintura, para quitar las suyas. Tomé su mano izquierda y caminé hacia la cama. Con mi mano en su hombro lo obligué a sentarse en la cama y, después de mojar la camisa nuevamente, comencé a limpiar su herida. Saqué dos vidrios, provocando muecas de dolor de Terry. Yo sólo había podido murmurar "Lo siento" sin mirarlo directamente. Noté que debía vendarlo, así que rompí mi vestido (un pedazo de abajo) y cubrí la herida con el. Lo anudé y llevé la camisa sucia al baño.

Me quedé en el baño unos minutos. ¿Cómo se suponía que vería ahora a Terry? Era claro que su beso había sido el resultado de rencor, sufrimiento por otra y muchos litros de alcohol. Probablemente Terry lo olvidaría al día siguiente pero pensaba que ese sería el recuerdo más lindo que una persona pudiera tener jamás. Me miré al espejo. Había bajado de peso, por mis descuidos y cambios de humor, pero no me veía ojerosa. Mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas por el beso y mis labios estaban expectantes. Pensé que no era fea, pero no era Candy. Me decepcioné pensando en cuántas veces Terry habría besado a Candy. Para distraerme decidí lavar la camisa de Terry con el agua que quedaba. No quedó muy bien pero tampoco importaba. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer salí del baño. Miré a la cama y sonreí como tonta. Terry se había quedado dormido con su ropa y zapatos puestos.

Caminé hacia él y decidí quitarle los zapatos. Verifiqué el vendaje de su mano y lo tapé con las sábanas. Lo besé en la frente y me senté en la silla. Le había dicho que me quedaría a velar su sueño y así lo hice. Me quedé dormida en la silla. Soñé con él.

Desperté moviéndome en unas sábanas. Estaba boca abajo, con mi cabeza en una almohada. Tenía mucha pereza. Me estiré aún en la cama y abrí mis ojos. Estaba en mi cama.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-pensé.

Lo que recordaba era estar dormida en una silla a lado de la cama de Terry. Y recordé el beso. El más mágico y maravilloso primer beso de todo el mundo. Ese había sido mi primer beso y lo mejor era que me lo había dado el hombre de mis sueños. Sonreí abrazando la almohada, estaba muy contenta. Entonces recordé que Terry estaba borracho y muy dolido. Y me deprimí. Recordé que Terry no me amaba. Y que, de hecho, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

Enojada conmigo misma vi el reloj. Era temprano, las ocho de la mañana. Decidí levantarme a desayunar. No tenía mucha hambre pero aprovecharía para ver a Terry. Me puse mi prótesis y mi bata de pijama que estaban a un lado de mi cama. Caminé lentamente al cuarto de Terry.

Lo abrí y lo encontré dormido, profundamente, en su cama. Me alegré pues su rostro se veía pacífico y calmado. Decidí no despertarlo así que caminé a su ventana para cerrar su cortina. Después salí de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

**Notas:**

**El capítulo es corto pero tenía que dejarlo hasta aquí. El siguiente capítulo tiene un giro que nos hará entender a Terry (porque sé que muchas estarán diciendo cómo es posible que la haya besado) pero todo tiene una explicación. Terry obviamente no la ama, ya nos meteremos a sus pensamientos para saber por qué la besó. **

**Verito (Guest) ya ni me digas, me da coraje hacer sufrir tanto al pobre de Terry. ¿De quién crees que sea la carta? Jajaja no,pobre James pero Susana no es para él. Ay ya no haré sufrir a Terry, lo prometo. A Susana un poquito nada más. Yo creo lo mismo que tú, pero Susana estuvo un poco manipulada por su madre /: Jajaja espero poder hacerte suspirar aunque sea un poquito con Terry jaja saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Luz Rico (Guest) Jajaja tienes razón, mi historia está basada en el original por completo. Te equivocaste un poquitito pero la carta no es de Candy. Te puedo decir como adelanto que Terry no se resignará a ver a Candy con Albert (oh no, señor). Muchísimas gracias por seguir tu curiosidad! Créeme que me encanta que sus comentarios no sean sólo halagando la historia, sino que la mayoría la critican pero eso me encanta. Espero no decepcionarte y espero seguir leyendo todos tus coments y opiniones. **

**Ana (Guest) la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo. No sé cómo sea Susana para Misuki pero la Susana que yo imagino no es egoísta. Susana quiere que Terry sea feliz porque lo ama de verdad. Espero sigas leyendo y veas que Susana no es tan mala, sólo un poco manipulada.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS. ESA ES MI PARTE FAVORITA, Muchos saludos y besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 8**

**Un pequeño cambio; espero les agrade.**

Desperté con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Era obvio que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta. Traté de tocar mi frente pero mi mano tenía vendas. Me las quité y vi varias cortadas. Cerré los ojos, pensando en qué había pasado el día anterior.

Susana. Eso había pasado. Y Candy.

Recordé todo de golpe. Mi Candy iba a casarse con un idiota. Y la carta decía que estaba muy enamorada. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando leí la carta mi primera reacción fue ir a matarlo. Rompí todo lo que vi, imaginando mil maneras de romperle la cara y matarlo a golpes. Pero, al verme en el cuarto de Susana, me di cuenta que no tenía nada que reprocharle. Ella tenía derecho a hacer su vida. Lejos de mí.

Me sentí impotente. Yo ya no podía hacer nada. No tenía el derecho. Había sido mi culpa que nos separáramos. Y ahora ¿con qué cara le reclamaría algo, si la vi de lejos y me fui? La dejé. Pude estar con ella en ese momento y no quise. Quizás de haber hablado hubiéramos encontrado una solución a lo de Susana. Una forma de estar juntos. Pero no lo hice. No le hablé.

En ese momento salí al bar a tomar. La maldije por ser feliz sin mí. ¿Cómo podía ella estar por casarse por su propia voluntad mientras yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de estar con ella? Ella ya me había olvidado y yo aún pensando en que tal vez algún día estaríamos juntos. Esa noche estaba decido a olvidarla. Si ella me había olvidado yo también lo haría.

El resto de la noche se tornaba oscuro y borroso. Golpes por aquí, sangre por acá, más alcohol. Recuerdos incompletos que me daban una vaga idea de lo que había hecho. Luego estaba Susana.

Recordaba haberla sujetado fuertemente y haber roto el vidrio (lo que explicaba la herida en mi mano) y recordaba su cara. Llorando por mí culpa. Candy no sufría por mí, ya me había olvidado, pero Susana estaba frente a mí en un mar de lágrimas.

Lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por mi cara. Pero ella lloraba como si lo hiciera siempre.

-Le escribí que viniera contigo a Nueva York, que se vieran porque tú la amas. Le pedí perdón por hacerla sufrir innecesariamente. Le escribí que... Ustedes debían estar juntos.-dijo llorando.

¿Ella me dejaba libre para estar con Candy? Le respondí sarcásticamente. No estaba de humor para esas bromas.

Pero vi su rostro cuando me respondió contando su plan. Era cierto. Las lágrimas que escurrían por toda su cara me lo decían. Quise ver sus ojos. Los ojos no mienten nunca. ¿Por qué quería dejarme con Candy? Sus ojos me miraron. Ella decía la verdad, estaba seguro.

-Porque te amo Terry. Porque te amo tanto que preferiría ser infeliz toda mi vida que seguir viéndote infeliz a ti por mi culpa. Porque cuando perdí la pierna no lo hice pensando en mi beneficio, lo hice pensando en que tú estarías bien.-Susana empezó a llorar y yo, movido por un impulso, sólo pude acercarme.-Te amo y no quiero retenerte más.

Los "Te amo" de Susana me sonaban siempre tan sinceros. Cuando me lo dijo y me miró a los ojos me perdí en ellos. ¿Cómo podía ella amarme tanto? Sin pedir nada, ayudando para que yo me quedara con otra.

Pensé si yo amaba así a Candy. Y la respuesta era sencilla. Yo jamás podría dejar a Candy en brazos de otro hombre. Al contrario; me enojaba pensar que ella era feliz con otro hombre. Susana me amaba tanto. Más de lo que yo creía merecer.

-Susana...-susurré y puse mis manos en su cintura. Pensé que quizás se asustaría ante el contacto pero no, hizo lo opuesto.

Con infinita dulzura la vi limpiar mis lágrimas. En realidad la sentí porque mis ojos la miraban fijamente. Como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Después vi como ella se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Me sentí deprimido y culpable por su llanto. Parpadeó lentamente, para mirarme detenidamente después.

Entonces sentí un peso en mi cuello. Sus manos. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Tenía entre mis brazos a una chica que me amaba sin reservas. Que me amaba más de lo que debía amarme. Y en ese momento algo cambió en mí. Vi su rostro, hermoso, y, tratando de demostrarle afecto, besé su frente. Ver su frente tan dispuesta, verla tan dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quisiera hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

La vi subir su rostro. Como una invitación. Abrió la boca y vi sus labios. Involuntariamente apreté más su cintura, hacia mí. Y sin poder controlarme más la besé.

Sentí una chispa en mi cuerpo, algo que no había experimentado. Pensé que ella me rechazaría, pero me correspondió, besándome también. Tímida y sin experiencia, pero obviamente enamorada.

Cuando retiró sus labios de los míos quise volver a besarla. Pero cuando abrí los ojos vi su sonrisa. Tan pura e inocente. Me veía con admiración y devoción. No quería soltarla nunca. Entonces ella cambió su expresión y dijo mi nombre. Tan dulce.

Quitó mis manos de su cintura, y yo hice una mueca. Vi la razón y sentí más ternura. Quería curarme. Me curó y entró al baño. Yo sólo pensé en el beso. Creí que sería mejor no hablar de eso.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándome? ¿Qué demonios sentía por ella? No lo sabía. Estaba borracho y dolido. Pero había algo más. Algo más que me había impulsado a besarla. Sin embargo no estaba listo para pensar en eso.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté, dispuesto a dormir. Escuché que se abría la puerta del baño. Susana. Se acercó a mí, quitándome los zapatos y tapándome con las sábanas. Susana estaba arropándome dulcemente. Me besó en la frente. La oí sentarse en la silla a mi lado. Yo fingí estar dormido. Pasados unos minutos volteé y la vi profundamente dormida. Sus brazos estaban en su regazo y su cara oculta por su cabello. No podía dejarla dormir en una posición tan incómoda.

Me levanté y la cargué en mis brazos. Por un segundo creí que ella despertaba pero sólo se acomodó en mi pecho. Sonreí sin saber muy bien por qué.

La llevé a su cuarto y la recosté en su cama. Tenía sus cortinas abiertas. Hice una mueca, no podía dejarla así. Cerré las cortinas y la miré. Parecía una niña indefensa, en posición fetal. No podía dejarla con zapatos ni con la prótesis. Se los quité. Y en un último sentimiento la metí en las sábanas. La cubrí y suspiré. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Terry...-susurró apenas audible Susana. Quité unos cabellos de su frente, besándola.

Sonreí y salí hacia mi habitación. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Mis brazos extrañaban una presencia. Y yo tenía una leve noción de a quién extrañaban. No obstante no quería pensar en eso. Cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormido. Contrario a varias noches, no soñé con Candy. Soñé con... Susana.

Todo eso venía a mi mente, mientras seguía recostado viendo el techo. Decidí levantarme e ir al teatro; eso me distraería. Tomé un baño y me vestí. No vi la hora, pero pensé que seguramente ya era tarde.

Salí de mi habitación y, por un segundo, tuve el impulso de ir a la habitación de Susana. Pero me detuve en cuanto vi lo que hacía.

-¿Qué demonios?-mascullé y bajé las escaleras.

Entré al comedor. Ahí estaban la madre de Susana y Susana. Sonriendo. El recuerdo del beso se vino de golpe a mi mente otra vez. Agité la cabeza, tratando de distraerme.

-Buenos días.-dije besando la mano de la madre de Susana.-Hola Susana.-dije besando su mejilla.

Al sentir su piel con la mía me quedé con la mente en blanco. Me separé y la vi sonrojarse. Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo ella. Siempre tímidamente.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-hice una pausa.-Lamento...lo sucedido anoche.-disculparme era de las cosas que más odiaba.

-No te preocupes Terry. Lo importante es cómo te sientes.-dijo ella tomando mi mano.

-Gracias.-dije sonriendo.

Me sirvieron mi desayuno y comí rápido. Justo cuando me despedía la madre de Susana me habló.

-Am Terry...-me miró extraña.-Deberías, tal vez, venir al doctor con Susana, para que te revise las heridas. Puede que se infecten.

Lo dijo bajando la cabeza, como si temiera mi reacción. Me extrañó su comportamiento, pero miré a Susana, que estaba sonriente y expectante.

-Sí, Terry. No confío en mí misma. Es una gran idea, y no creo que Robert se enfade.

-Preferiría que no. Ayer perdimos todo el día y Robert querrá ensayar más hoy. Además no tengo nada. Pero gracias por preocuparse.-dije mirando a la madre de Susana. Ella me sonrió levemente y se retiró, dejándome con Susana.

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Hasta en la noche Susana.-dije sin acercarme a ella. Ni siquiera la miré a los ojos, sólo salí lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué al teatro. Al menos ya estaba ahí Karen. Llegué directo a saludar a Robert, disculpándome por la hora. No saludaba a nadie más, así que empezamos el ensayo.

Actuar era mi mayor refugio. Actuando me olvidaba de mi situación, de Candy, de Susana, de mi deber. De todo. Podía ser quien yo quisiera, con otros problemas y diferentes preocupaciones. Podía dejar de ser yo mismo, sin culpas ni temores.

El ensayo quedó bien. Terminamos temprano.

-Bien, el estreno será el próximo viernes. Tuvimos que adelantarlo por cuestiones del teatro, pero ya estamos listos. Sé que ya es martes y tendremos que seguir ensayando fuertemente. Aún no tenemos planeada la gira pero les avisamos que será pronto. Terminamos por hoy, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Robert. Todos estaban nerviosos. Yo simplemente salí de ahí rumbo a casa de Susana.

Rumbo a casa pensé sin querer en el beso. Y en Candy. Cuando había besado a Candy (hace ya algún tiempo) ella no me había correspondido. Me había golpeado, de hecho. Y no pude evitar pensar en Susana. En el hecho de que me había besado, enamorada. Aún sabiendo que estaba borracho, que estaba dolido y que amaba a otra, me había correspondido.

Pensé que estaba siendo egoísta. Mi estómago se hacía nudo de pensar que Candy se casaría con Neil, pero si esa era su felicidad, yo no podía hacer nada. Debería ser estar feliz por saberla feliz. Tenía que olvidarla. Ya no era una opción el olvidarla o no; tenía que hacerlo. Era obvio que no era para mí. Olvidarla era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Llegué a casa y vi el reloj de la sala. Las seis de la tarde. Apenas iban a cenar. Pero me asomé y sólo pude ver al mayordomo y a Rose, la mucama de Susana. Subí a buscar a Susana a su habitación pero no estaba. Salí al jardín y tampoco estaba ahí. Me frustré y fui con Rose.

-Rose ¿sabes dónde está Susana?-le pregunté.

-Fue con su madre a comprar unos vestidos. No creo que tarden, señor. ¿Quiere que vayamos preparando la cena?-dijo sin mirarme.

Nadie, menos la servidumbre, me miraba a los ojos. Como si supieran de ante mano que yo era arrogante. Sólo alguien me miraba a los ojos. Susana.

-Sí, por favor. Y ¿sabes si Susana fue al doctor?-Rose me miró confusa.

-¿Disculpe señor?

-¿Susana fue hoy a su terapia?

-Creo que sí, señor.-dijo dudando.

-Está bien, gracias. Puedes irte.-dije y me senté en la sala a esperar a Susana.

Me serví whisky y me lo tomé lentamente. Después de la cena podría relajarme.

Pero un pensamiento invadió mi mente. Otra vez. ¿Qué estaría pensando Susana acerca del beso? Era obvio que ella lo recordaba; el borracho era yo. ¿Lo habría disfrutado? ¿Se habría lamentado? ¿Qué pasaría si lo volvía a hacer? Pero no pensaba volver a hacerlo, ¿cierto? El día anterior no lo razoné, estaba borracho. Tiré el vaso de whisky ya vacío al suelo. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. No entendía por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso.

-El beso no significó nada.-dije en voz alta.

Escuché un ruido de cajas cayéndose. Me levanté del sillón y vi a Susana y su madre al pie de la puerta. Mirándome. Y Susana llorando sin hacer ruido. Las cajas de los vestidos que supuse sostenía Susana estaban en el suelo. "Me habían escuchado. Rayos." Pensé.

**Notas:**

**Pues sí, a partir de aquí alternaré las narraciones. Algunos capítulos por Terry y otros por Susana. Decidí que era mejor tener el punto de vista de Terry del beso, así como lo que él piensa de la carta y de Candy. **

**Les pido tengan paciencia con la trama, porque va a ir algo lenta.**

**Verito (Guest) jaja me costó algo de trabajo escribir a alguien tan sufrida, pobre Susana. Buenoo es que qué otra cosa podía hacer el pobre de Terry? Yo también creo en lo de las etapas de su amor, pero me deprime mucho pensar que Terry tuvo que esperar hasta que Susana muriera para ser "feliz". Yo siento que Terry y Susana sí hacen buena pareja, pues tienen muchas cosas en común, se gustan y, al menos en mi historia, Susana lo ama lo suficiente como para dejarlo libre. Gracias por tus reviews! Saludos **

**gianny17 espero poder convencerte aunque sea un poquito jajaja muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 9**

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que la prótesis me permitía. Lo que había dicho Terry era mentira. El beso lo había significado todo para mí. Y me dolió mucho que para Terry no. Ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no es lo mismo tener la esperanza de que no sea así a escucharlo abiertamente. Cualquier anhelo que tenía sobre Terry disfrutando nuestro beso se había desvanecido. Entré a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta. Pero unas manos sujetaron mis brazos, impidiéndome moverme.

-Susana, espera…-dijo Terry. Aflojó sus manos, pero me giró con violencia. Yo miraba al suelo, pues no quería que me viera llorar.

-Susana, mírame.-dijo alzando mi rostro por la barbilla con una de sus manos. Lo miré, a sus ojos azules. Las lágrimas se escurrían por mi rostro y no podía pararlas. Bajé la vista de nuevo, pero el segundo en que nos miramos me había hecho sentir que todo fue mi culpa.

-Perdóname Susana. No quería herirte. Lo siento…-dijo Terry con voz derrotada.

-Terry…-me arrojé a sus brazos. ¿A quién engañaba?-No hay nada que disculpar. Yo sabía que tú no sentirías lo mismo que yo…sólo tenía la ilusión de que…-Terry me interrumpió con su dedo en mi boca.

-Shh, no sabes lo mucho que significó ése beso para mí. No quise decir eso. Lo siento tanto.-dijo y me abrazó.

-Terry…-dije apretada a su pecho.-Te amo tanto…-él me abrazaba también. Acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía mi cintura.

-Susana…-dijo mientras yo limpiaba mis lágrimas aún en esa posición.

Deseé que el momento no acabara nunca. Quería quedarme para siempre entre sus brazos. Sólo junto a él no me importaba no volver a actuar, o correr, o ser hermosa de nuevo. Junto a él sentía ganas de vivir, sólo junto a él.

Mi madre tosió cerca de nosotros. No quería separarme de Terry pero tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Está todo bien?-dijo con algunas bolsas en las que venían los vestidos.

Yo sonreí y Terry también. Su sonrisa era hermosa y ya no parecía tan fingida.

-Sí. ¿Vamos a cenar?-dije mirando a Terry y tomándole la mano.

-Sí. Le ayudo.-dijo a mi madre y cogió todas las bolsas.-¿A tu habitación?-asentí con la cabeza y dejó los vestidos en mi cama. Después los tres bajamos a cenar.

-Tengo una buena noticia.-dijo Terry con buen humor.-El estreno de la obra es el viernes.-mi madre y yo sonreímos.

-¡Qué gusto, Terry! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!-dije alzando mi copa para brindar.

-Salud por Terrence, el mejor actor de Broadway.-dijo mi madre. Brindamos y me alegré mucho de ver a mi madre tan amigable con Terry.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Podrás avisarle a mi madre? Olvidé las invitaciones pero dejaré dicho que la dejen entrar.

-Claro. Mañana mismo iremos, ¿cierto, madre?

-Por supuesto. Ella está muy orgullosa de ti, Terry.-le dijo mi madre a Terry.

-Muchas gracias señora.-dijo Terry. Verlos sonreírse me parecía extraño. Debía de haber una explicación para el entusiasmo de mi madre con Terry.

La cena terminó y cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones. Me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, así que decidí que mi curiosidad podía esperar al otro día. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada quedé profundamente dormida. Soñé con él.

Desperté temprano, así que me bañé y vestí lo más rápido sin ayuda. Me estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo, pues nunca encontraba a Rose. Además, al ponerme uno de mis nuevos vestidos, noté que ya no eran tan ajustados. Sólo se ceñía en la cintura. Al abrir mi armario vi el vestido que había escogido para el estreno. Era hermoso. Era color hueso, con un corsé. El escote era cuadrado, con adornos en dorado. Las mangas eran transparentes con algunos adornos también dorados y llegaban a los codos. Tendría que ponerme guantes. El vestido caía y a la altura de la rodilla tenía otros adornos dorados, que formaban flores. Por último tenía una cola con encaje. Mi madre se había enamorado del vestido. Lo admiré suspirando, imaginándome con él y con Terry a mi lado. Sonreí y decidí bajar al desayuno.

Estaba mi madre, comiendo, pero ya no estaba Terry. Me desilusioné un poco.

-Susana, buenos días, querida. Terry se fue temprano, no quiso despertarte.

-Buenos días madre. Debo decir que me sorprende tu cambio con Terry.-dije sentándome.

-No es tan mal muchacho. Y sigue contigo. Por lo visto seguirá contigo, así que no puedo seguir oponiéndome. En verdad lo siento por James pero… en fin. Terry es… -la interrumpí.

-Perfecto.-dije mirando al techo y evocando su rostro en mi mente.

-Sí, bueno… Tiene defectos, claro. Pero creo que te quiere. Y yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Oh, mamá. Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.-dije tomando su mano.

-Bueno, termina tu desayuno. Vamos a la terapia y después con Eleanor. Le dará mucho gusto la noticia.

-Sí. Su madre lo quiere mucho.

-Y, por cierto, ¿crees que…acepte venir?-dijo mi madre dudando.

-¿Quién? Eleanor irá encantada.

-Eleanor no. Tú sabes… el Duque.-dijo susurrando.

-Espero que sí…-dije.

El día anterior, antes de salir, escribí una carta al Duque de Grandchester, invitándolo a la obra de Terry.

_Estimado Duque de Grandchester:_

_Quizás no sabe nada de mí, pero yo era compañera de teatro de su hijo mayor, Terrence. Él protagonizará muy pronto la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" y yo creo que sería muy bueno que él contara con su presencia. Creemos que el estreno será la siguiente semana. _

_Terry ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente. Yo estoy enamorada de su hijo, sin embargo él no me corresponde. Hace unos meses sufrí un accidente salvándolo y perdí una pierna. Terry ha estado apoyándome desde entonces, pues él cree que es su obligación. A mí me duele mucho verlo sufrir y me alegraría que cuente con su apoyo. _

_Sería un placer alojarlo con nosotros, pues Terry se mudó conmigo y con mi madre desde el accidente. También podría estar por usted en la estación, para darle la sorpresa a Terry de verlo a usted hasta el teatro. Lo que usted prefiera estará bien conmigo. Sólo le pido considere venir. Terrence necesita a su padre con él. No es un chico malo; es el mejor hombre que conozco, responsable y trabajador. Yo me siento muy orgullosa de él, y sé que si usted lo viera actuar también lo estaría. Terry no sabe de ésta carta (es un chico muy orgulloso) pero necesita de usted._

_Gracias por leer la carta, y espero poder recibirlo aquí en Nueva York. La dirección de nuestra residencia está al reverso. Espero tener el placer de conocerlo personalmente._

_Sinceramente, Susana Marlowe._

Después de ir a terapia, fuimos al correo a enviarla como urgente, y después a comprar vestidos.

-Será mejor ir de una vez a la terapia, Sussy.-dijo mi madre, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Asentí y terminé mi desayuno. Después subimos al coche para ir con el doctor. El día anterior en la terapia, traté de hablar lo menos posible con él, sin contarle nada. Esperaba poder hacer lo mismo ése día.

James se mostró amable conmigo, pero yo me porté distante. No quería decirle lo que había pasado, por más emocionada que estuviera, porque sabía que James sufriría. Me sentía mal por sus sentimientos. Yo no podría corresponderle nunca, desafortunadamente. La terapia pasó y él no hizo ninguna insinuación ni invitaciones. Así que, sin darle importancia, nos encaminamos a casa de Eleanor.

-¡Eleanor, amiga! ¿Cómo estás, querida? Espero no estemos importunándote.-dijo mi madre a Eleanor ya que estábamos en su sala.

-Por supuesto que no, querida. ¿Cómo estás Susana?-dijo abrazándome.

-Muy bien y ¿tú?-dije, mientras me sentaba a lado de mi madre.

-Muy bien, con mucho trabajo. Pero, cuéntenme, ¿a qué debo el placer?-dijo mientras nos ofrecía té.

-Una muy buena noticia.-dijo mi madre dándome un codazo leve para que yo hablara.

-El estreno de la obra de Terry será éste viernes. Él nos pidió que te invitáramos.

-¡Qué maravilloso!-dijo muy contenta.-Terry estará estupendo.

-Sí, es un gran actor.-dije sin querer, mirando al techo y pensando en él.

-Y uno muy guapo, ¿verdad?-dijo Eleanor.

-Por supuesto. En realidad jamás había visto a un hombre tan guapo como él. Sus ojos… Y su personalidad… Bueno y es tan talentoso y sensible. Uno creería que se puede saber todo de él con verlo pero es tan misterioso… Y amable, pero sólo cuando quiere. Y cuando actúa, Dios, es otro por completo. Siempre tan entregado a su personaje, tan convencido. Cuando lo ves actuar te sientes en ésa época, y cuando actúas con él… Sientes como si la historia fuera real. Y ¡cómo besa! No piensas que existe el paraíso hasta que recibes un beso suyo. Es como si…-me callé de repente al darme cuenta. Me había dejado llevar…demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento.-dije bajando la cabeza. Cuando alcé los ojos pude ver a Eleanor y a mi madre con una ceja inquisitiva. Sin embargo, la expresión de Eleanor, contraria a la de mi madre, era divertida.- Creo que…me dejé llevar…-dije sonrojándome.

-Así que… un beso, ¿eh?-dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa. Yo sólo me sonrojé aún más.

-Querida Sarah, ¿me permitirías hablar a solas un momento con tu hija?-dijo Eleanor haciendo gala de su encanto. Mi madre asintió. –Acompáñame.-dijo Eleanor ayudándome a levantarme. Caminos hacia el jardín, donde nos sentamos.

-Déjame decirte que tu vestido es precioso.

-Muchas gracias.-dije todavía un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasó con mi hijo? Creí que…-dejó de hablar.

-Le escribí a Candy. Para pedirle que viniera a Nueva York a estar con él. Yo planeaba irme lejos, a un pueblo, tal vez. Pero hace unos días recibí su respuesta. Ella está comprometida y se casará pronto. Pensaba no decirle nada a Terry pero él leyó la carta.

-¡Oh Dios!-dijo impresionada.

-Sí. La leyó y se emborrachó. Llegó de noche, escoltado por policías, y un poco lastimado. Lo curé y… pues… es todo…-dije sonrojándome, al recordar el beso.

-Ajá. ¿Lo curaste y se besaron? ¿Tú lo besaste?

-No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, lo curé y, de alguna forma, él me besó. Me robó un beso.-dije sin mirarla a los ojos. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban mi estómago pensando en el momento del beso.

-Bueno, pero ahora ¿él está bien?

-Creo que sí. Después del bes…bueno, de eso, no hablamos de Candy. Ayer nos comunicó lo del estreno y sólo hablamos de eso.

-Candy… qué sorpresa que vaya a casarse. La verdad no me lo esperaba, pero… Espero Terry entienda que tiene todo el derecho a hacer su vida. Al igual que ustedes. Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé. Le tengo una sorpresa, que tardará yo creo un mes, aproximadamente. Por ahora actuaré como si nada. Después de la sorpresa… Creo que me iré.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-No puedo decirlo.-dije sonriendo.-Es un secreto.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?

-Sí. Él no me ama. No puedo seguir reteniéndolo. Se merece ser feliz.

-Tú también lo mereces. ¿Por qué crees que te besó?

-Porque estaba borracho, dolido. Porque actuó sin pensar.

-Mira, si Candy va a casarse, ¿no crees que Terry debería darse la oportunidad de enamorarse de nuevo?

-Sí. Pero no creo que se enamore de mí. Yo no podría pedir más que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Pero no pasará.

-No pierdas la fe. Es mi hijo y lo que más deseo es verlo feliz. Así que, sólo piénsalo. Tienes tiempo. Recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que muere.-dijo guiñándome.

-Gracias. Gracias por todo.-dije abrazándola sorpresivamente. Ella se quedó sorprendida, pero me correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias a ti, por amar así a mi hijo. ¿Regresamos con tu madre?

Yo asentí y fuimos a la sala de nuevo. Comimos con Eleanor, hablando de teatro, de libros y música. Me regaló algunos discos para un gramófono que me había regalado un pretendiente.

-Entonces las veré el viernes. ¿Les parece que llegue a su casa y nos marchemos juntas al teatro? Por el asunto del boleto.

-Claro. Es una gran idea. Te estaremos esperando en nuestra casa por la tarde.-dije, aprovechando la confianza que Eleanor me estaba brindando.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos. Sussy, dale un gran beso a mi hijo de mi parte.-dijo con un guiño.

Ya en el coche mi madre estaba muy animada, hablando de mi vestido y mi arreglo para la noche del estreno.

-¿Y qué te dijo Eleanor?

-Hablamos de Terry. De la carta. Le conté todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues nada. Que lo pensara.

-Eleanor es muy amable. Pondremos uno de los discos que te regaló, ¿sí?

-Claro.-dije sonriendo.

Llegamos a casa y vi que ya era un poco tarde. Habíamos platicado mucho con Eleanor. Antes de la cena, puse uno de los discos y en seguida me encantó Henry Burr. Estaba muy entusiasmada. Vi a Rose cantando la canción que sonaba, así que ignorando a mi madre, me levanté y fui hacia ella.

-¿Me concedería ésta pieza, noble señorita?-dije imitando a un hombre. Rose rió y me dio su mano.

-Susana, esa no es la forma de comportarse de una señorita.-empezó mi madre.

-Soy una actriz, mamá.

-Susana… Susana, ¡ya basta!-dijo pero yo empecé a bailar con Rose. Mi madre seguía hablando, por lo que empecé a cantar la canción.

-¡If I were an artist I paint you so beautiful. Then all the world would see just how you look to me…!

-¡Susana! ¡Si los vecinos te escuchan…!

-¡La la la la…Oh Terry…-suspiré pensando en él, lo que hizo reír a Rose.- ¡If I had the gift of the poet, I write so they dream of you too. But I know nothing of art and I have only a heart, so all I can do is just love you…! Terry, Terry, Terry…-decía su nombre cantando. La canción acabó y solté a Rose, sonriéndole a mi madre. Un aplauso me sorprendió.

Giré y era Terry, con una sonrisa, mirándome y aplaudiendo. Yo sentí el rubor cubriendo mi cara.

-Terry…-dijo mi madre, mirándome con cara de reproche.

-Lo siento.-dije agachando el rostro.

-No sabía que cantaras…-dijo Terry acercándose. Yo sonreí un poco, igual que Rose. Mi madre seguía furiosa.-Debiste dedicarte a la ópera.-me reí y le pegué levemente en el brazo.

-Ya sé que canto mal, pero no tienes que burlarte de mí.-dije ignorando a mi madre.

-No me burlo. Ya te dije. Tienes una voz privilegiada, digna de un ángel.-dijo sarcástico y riendo. Claro que se burlaba.-Además me cantabas a mí, ¿no?-dijo y el rubor se intensificó en mi piel.

-Sí. Es que así va la canción.-dije sonriendo. Miré la sala, y mi madre y Rose habían desaparecido. Teniendo a Terry un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza.

-No mientas. Dijiste mi nombre.-dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

El pensamiento creció en mi mente. "¿Lo hago o no?" pensaba. Subí mis manos a su rostro y, dejándome llevar, lo besé. Apenas si rocé sus labios con los míos, pero el contacto bastó para sentir las mariposas, el hormigueo en las manos y la presión que sus manos ejercían en mi cintura. Sentí que todo alrededor desaparecía. Y sucedió. Terry me acercó a él, correspondiéndome. Terry no estaba borracho pero me estaba correspondiendo. "Pero sigue dolido" pensé.

Me quité apenada, pues sentí que me estaba aprovechando. Sonreí por el beso mirándolo a los ojos. Él estaba claramente confundido, y seguía sin soltarme.

-Es que…tu madre me dijo que te besara…quizás me equivoqué de lugar…-dije pensando en lo tonto que había sonado mi pretexto. Me alejé de él y caminé al comedor.

Seguía con el hormigueo y las cosquillas en mi estómago. Terry, mi amor…

Continuará….

**Notas:**

**Henry Burr es un cantante de ésa época. La canción que canta y baila Susana se llama "All I can do is just love you" y es de 1915. Está muy bonita, se las recomiendo. Y el gramófono era algo así como un fonógrafo. A Susana le regalaban muchas cosas (como el coche), así que no era raro que le regalaran ése aparato (no era muy caro). **

**La parte que canta Susana dice: "Si yo fuera un artista te pintaría tan hermosa. Entonces todo el mundo vería cómo luces para mí… Si tuviera el don de la poesía escribiría para que soñaran contigo también. Pero no sé nada de arte y sólo tengo un corazón. Entonces todo lo que puedo hacer es amarte." Los "Terry" los añade ella jajaja**

**Verito (Guest) jajaja con razón se me hizo raro que comentaras dos veces. Pues sé que es muy dramático pero siento que Susana merece una oportunidad. Perdón por revivir tus traumas jajaja pero espero te guste el final. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo. Saludos!**

**Luz Rico (Guest) Sí! Terry siente algo por ella, pero obviamente lo que sentía/siente por Candy era/es más fuerte. Creyó la carta a medias, pero entre el coraje y el alcohol ya no razonó nada. Pero es obvio que hay algo turbio en la carta jajaja. Y pues se supone que Terry sólo a besado a Candy y Susana, inevitablemente se dio cuenta de que Susana correspondió y Candy no. Terry ya está sintiendo algo más jejeje. Qué bueno que te guste! De verdad dudé mucho en escribirla pero me alegra mucho que te tenga interesada. Gracias y saludos! Espero tu review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

** El Final Feliz De Susana **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 10**

La vi cantar. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Cuando recién llegué del ensayo y abrí la puerta no creí que fuera Susana. Pero cuando vi su rostro, tan angelical, cantando mi nombre, me sentí extraño. Quise estar con ella, bailar y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Quise escuchar mi nombre en su voz, tan dulce y suave. Sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, como muchas cosquillas internas. Me sentía feliz, con el simple hecho de verla feliz cantando mí nombre. Su cabello flotaba en el aire y parecía ser la mejor bailarina del mundo. No me importaba con quién estuviera bailando; me daba igual cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

Me empezaron a hormiguear las manos. Quería bailar con ella, estar con ella. En cuanto dejó de bailar aplaudí sin pensar en lo que hacía. Su voz me había parecido la más dulce y su baile el más hermoso; digno de alabarse.

-Rayos…-pensé cuando la vi mirándome. Sólo se me ocurrió burlarme para que no se diera cuenta de que… de que estaba pensando en ella.

-No sabía que cantaras…-dije acercándome a ella. Decidí seguir con mi plan de burla.-Debiste dedicarte a la ópera.-ella rió y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo. ¿Cómo demonios nos habíamos acercado tanto?

-Ya sé que canto mal, pero no tienes que burlarte de mí.-dijo ruborizada.

-No me burlo. Ya te dije. Tienes una voz privilegiada, digna de un ángel. Además me cantabas a mí, ¿no?-dije, ruborizándola más. Quería su confesión, escuchar de nuevo que me amaba.

Mintió. Lo negó, pero después lo confirmó, al besarme. Mis manos habían llegado a su cintura (en algún momento en el que perdí la conciencia) y sus manos tomaban mi rostro. Ella me había robado un beso. Primero me quedé confuso, pero mi cerebro se desconectó, dejándome llevar y correspondiendo el beso. Justo en ese momento, cuando quería besarla más, se alejó de mí. Eso me dejó más confundido. Vi sus labios moverse, como diciendo algo, pero no lo entendí. Sólo sentía que había desaparecido de entre mis brazos. Mi cuerpo se movió para alcanzarla, hasta que me detuve en seco.

Había dejado de procesar información por pensar en el beso. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo amaba a Candy, ¿no? Pero, al estar con Susana, dejaba de pensar en Candy. Al estar con Susana dejaba de pensar en todo.

-No, no puede ser. Seguro no es nada…-pensé. Pero me estaba engañando.-Me gusta Susana…-desde antes del accidente me gustaba. Pero amaba a Candy. Así que ignoré todos mis sentimientos y caminé al comedor.

-¿Pudieron avisarle a mi madre de la obra? Ya tengo los boletos.-dije, queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Ella sugirió venir aquí e irnos todas juntas, por lo mismo de los boletos.-dijo Susana.

-Perfecto.-Saqué de mi saco los boletos y se los extendí a Susana.-Aquí están los tres.

Nuestras manos rozaron levemente, pero sentí de nuevo la chispa y el hormigueo. Involuntariamente nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella también lo había sentido. Alejé mi mano lo más rápido que pude, pero el efecto estaba ahí, ya era tarde.

-Los guardaré.-dijo. La cena se había vuelto incómoda, por lo que rompí el silencio de nuevo.

-Mañana no vendré a cenar. Estaremos ensayando más.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.-dijo Susana, tratando de sonreírme pero yo podía ver su decepción.

La cena acabó y me retiré a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía físicamente muy cansado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Susana. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por ella? ¿Por qué me quitaba el sueño? Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no saber qué sentía. Me senté en la cama, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-dije ya sin importarme nada. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

Tomé una de las botellas de whisky escondidas en mi habitación y la bebí hasta casi terminarla. Gracias a eso pude, por fin, conciliar el sueño.

SUSANA POV.

Me desperté ya tarde. No había podido dormir bien, por lo que seguía cansada y con sueño cuando el sol salía. Y mi desvelo tenía nombre y apellido: Terry Grandchester. Y si quería ser más específica todavía había estado pensando en sus besos. La mejor sensación del mundo.

-Buenos días señorita Susana.-dijo Rose abriendo mis cortinas.

-Buenos días Rose. ¿Te envió mi madre a despertarme?-le dije levantándome perezosamente de la cama.

-Sí señorita. Es que ya vamos a comer y su madre quiere hablar con usted.-dijo Rose.

-¡¿Cómer?! ¿Qué hora es?-dije viendo mi reloj. Las tres de la tarde. Había dormido demasiado. Me levanté sin siquiera ponerme la prótesis a ducharme. Mi madre había dicho que practicaríamos mi peinado para el día siguiente.

Rose me ayudó a preparar el baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Mi madre estaría furiosa. Bajé las escaleras y ella estaba mirándome con reproche, con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Ya viste la hora que es?-dijo señalando el gran reloj que había en la sala. Yo no quise mirarlo.

-Lo siento…-dije en voz baja.

-Siéntate aquí de una vez.-dijo señalando una silla y se acercó detrás de mí.

Me senté y vi una mesita a un lado con cepillos, espejos, maquillaje y listones. Yo suspiré; sería una tarde muy larga.

Después de un millón de "¿cómo ves así?" "Me gusta lacio." "Así resaltamos tus ojos." Entre otras frases mi madre se sintió satisfecha y cenamos.

-Ya está todo para mañana.-comentó ella.

-Sí. ¿Tú ya tienes vestido?-no recordaba que ella se comprara uno.

-Sí, usaré uno viejo. Oye Susy y ¿no has hablado con el doctor James?

-No. Me siento mal por él.-aún me daba vergüenza que él sintiera algo por mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?-había olvidado que mi madre no sabía nada.

-Pues…me confesó sus sentimientos. Pero tú sabes que yo no siento nada por él.

-Mmm Susana…-dijo mi mamá moviendo la cabeza en negación.-El doctor James es un buen hombre. Además, ¿seguirás obligando a Terry a permanecer contigo pudiendo estar con James?

-Yo no lo obligo. Escucha, esperaré un mes, sólo eso. La carta tarda como quince días y eso también tardará el duque, por lo que si él viene será dentro de un mes.

-Y ¿para qué esperar? Vámonos de viaje y que el duque venga después.

-No, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que el duque venga. Si no ayudo a que Terry lo vea nunca se verán.

-Y ¿después?

-Ya pensaré qué hacer después.

-Bueno, sólo considera a James, ¿sí? Él podría ayudarnos.

-Ya no tengo hambre, buenas noches.-dije y me retiré a mi habitación.

Me sentía culpable. Cualquier otra en mi lugar se quedaría con James. Pero eso implicaba olvidar a Terry y era imposible. Estaba tan enamorada de él que un futuro sin él me parecía inimaginable. Un futuro sin sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, su rostro… Pero ése era el precio de su felicidad. Y yo tendría que pagarlo. Me sacrificaría de nuevo por él, porque lo amaba demasiado.

No podía dormir, así que decidí esperar hasta que Terry regresara. A las diez de la noche (no muy tarde, en realidad) llegó Terry. Salí de mi habitación para recibirlo.

-Hola Terry, ¿qué tal tu día?-le dije sonriendo.

-Cansado. Pero bien. ¿Tú?

-Bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?-me ofrecí. No era una experta pero como no siempre tuve dinero sí sabía hacer algunos quehaceres domésticos; entre ellos cocinar.

-¿Sabes cocinar? Quisiera ver eso.-dijo burlándose. Se veía cansado pero era obvio que estaba de buen humor.

-Claro, soy la mejor cocinando. Vamos.-le dije y él me dio su brazo. Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Mm ¿qué quieres que prepare?-le dije viendo los ingredientes muy entusiasmada.

-Lo que tú quieras. No tengo mucha hambre.

-Mm ¿quieres sopa?

-Claro. Gracias. ¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció tomando algunas verduras que yo estaba sacando.

-Sí. Corta éstas y después ponlas en la olla.-le dije dándole unas zanahorias.

Yo mientras cortaba otras verduras y las ponía en la olla. Cuando terminé noté que Terry apenas llevaba dos zanahorias y muy mal cortadas. Reí y me acerqué a él.

-No Terry.-dije riendo.-Así no es. Mira…-tomé una zanahoria y la corté rápidamente.-¿Ves?-dije y tomé su mano. Hice que él agarrara el cuchillo y picara la zanahoria con mi mano arriba de la suya.- Listo.-dije pero no solté su mano.

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Ambos nos giramos para quedar en frente del otro y mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. Terry se acercó más a mí y cuando yo me iba a acercar más vi que en la olla se tiraba el agua.

-El agua…-dije y me alejé de él. Tomé las pocas zanahorias y las vacié en la olla.-Estará lista en unos minutos.-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo y me senté en una silla del comedor de la cocina. Terry se sentó a mi lado, viendo la olla.

-Y ¿qué tal todos en la compañía?-pregunté para no pensar en que casi lo volvía a besar.

-¿Eh? Supongo que bien. Ninguno me cae bien, sabes que no le hablo a nadie.

-Tienes razón. A mí tampoco me cae bien nadie de ahí, sólo Robert.-le dije pensando en el teatro.

-Sí, Robert es agradable.

-Y ¿después de Romeo y Julieta tiene pensada otra obra?

-Sí, Hamlet, probablemente.

-Serás un gran Hamlet.-dije sonriendo e imaginándolo actuar el monólogo de Hamlet. Miré el reloj y vi que la sopa ya estaba lista. Me levanté hacia la olla.-Ya debe estar lista.

Terry se acercó a mí para ver la sopa.

-Siéntate, yo te sirvo.-le dije sonriendo. Me sentía como toda una esposa. Terry sonrió y se sentó. Yo tomé un plato y le serví. Me senté con él, a observarlo comer.

-En realidad cocinas muy bien Susana. Creí que moriría de intoxicación y esto está muy rico.

-Terry.-dije y los dos reímos.-Gracias.

-De ahora en adelante le diré a Rose que tú cocinarás.-propuso Terry en broma.

-Tú quieres que yo mate a todos, ¿verdad?-dije riendo.

Entre broma y broma Terry terminó de comer y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.-dijo entrando a su habitación.

-Descansa. Suerte mañana.

-Gracias. ¿Te veré en la mañana?

-Claro. Si me despiertas…-reí y él me sonrió.

Me recosté en mi cama sin ver el reloj. Me sentía feliz. Esa felicidad me duraría poco pero estaba decidida a disfrutarla mientras tanto. Soñé con él.

-Buenos días dormilona…-dijo una voz conocida en mi habitación. Abrí poco a poco los ojos, seguía adormilada. Me tallé los ojos con mis manos y vi a Terry sentado a un lado de mi cama. Sí me había ido a despertar. Sonreí por inercia.

-Buenos días Terry.-dije sentándome en la cama. Me sentía cansada pero no me importaba mientras él estuviera conmigo.

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Sólo vine a…saludarte. Te veo en el teatro.-dijo y me sonrió. Estaba por salir de la habitación.

-Terry…-dije y él se giró.-Ven un momento.-él se acercó a mí. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, así que lo acerqué a mí y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Buena suerte.-dije a su oído.

-Cla…claro. Mm… yo…bueno…gra…gracias…Adiós.-dijo y salió sonrojado.

Continuará…

**Notas**

** Les dije que iba un poco lento así que...paciencia jajaja El próx capítulo es más interesante.**

**LUZ RICO: jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Es una buena idea la tuya eh jajaja saludos**

**Verito: No me odies con lo de Susana jajaja Muchas gracias por todos sus coments, en serio me inspiran y animan mucho. Tanto que ya estoy escribiendo un fic para Terry y Candy y una idea para el de Anthony que espero te gusten. Deberías crearte una cuenta ;) jaja muchas gracias de verdad, y ya próximamente subiré el de Terry/Candy. Muchos saludos y abrazos!**


End file.
